Glamour Shots
by Seraph Lucifia
Summary: Glamour Shots follows a collection of oneshots and drabbles envolving the love affairs of Troy Bolton and Sharpay Evans, otherwise known as TROYPAY. The good, the bad, and the gory. Rated T for obvious reasons. UPDATE Chapter 7: Hate, Maybe POEM
1. Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Could Have

**Glamour Shots**

Chapter 1 : Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Could Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off

**Summary: **It's the night of East High's senior prom, and Troy Bolton is being a cruel tease and tries to get in her pants. Will Sharpay Evans really resist the only man that could ever get her all hot and bothered? Is comfort sex all Troy wants, or is there something deeper? This what happens when I listen to too much Panic! At the Disco.

**WARNING!:** Please note that this is rated **NC-17** for mature content and '**sexual activities**'! If the idea of sex makes you feel ill or uncomfortable in any way then please, _please_ just exit this while you have the chance and find some innocent fluff fic. In addition: possible major OOC, and very minor spoilers from HSM3.

I don't own HSM, just the plot!

You have been forewarned—_so that means no lawsuits_!

-x-

"_**Is it still me that makes you sweat?  
Am I who you think about in bed  
When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?  
**__**  
Then think of what you did  
And how I hope to God he was worth it  
When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch your skin  
I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck  
Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me**_

_**Girl I was it, look past the sweat, **__**better love deserving of  
Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat  
No-no-no, you know it will always just be me**_

_**Let's get these teen hearts beating! Faster, faster!" **_

**Panic! At the Disco**

-x-

_East High Senior Prom Night, East High Gymnasium_

Sharpay couldn't imagine a prom night spent under the sheltering roof of Wildcat's basketball gymnasium, but it seemed like the only part of the campus that was large enough to house the entire senior/junior population of East High.

At first the idea seemed nothing short of an awful nightmare, but she was Sharpay Evans, after all – Richest Bitch in all of East High History. She had easily managed to turn the sweaty sports arena into a completely different world, regardless of all the basketball jocks' horrified reactions. She had practically butchered the court to near unrecognizable, now littered with elaborate frills and glitter and even a relatively large stage for the guest musical band.

Balloons dangled everywhere overhead in the bold colors of red, white and gold, and glittering white and red streamers dangled on anything capable of sustaining them. There were large spotlights glimmering from above in perfect visual projection, pouring an aura of beautiful primary colors over the guests.

Sharpay greeted everyone by the door professionally, some with enthusiasm and others not at all. She had hugged Kelsi upon seeing her enter with Jason Cross, decked in a modest periwinkle blue dress with short sleeves and a square neckline, as Jason in turn wore a matching navy blue rented tux and baby blue bowtie.

Taylor wore a mesh-sleeved velvet gown that left her shoulders bare, the deepest of violets in color – almost black. Sharpay had politely embraced her former enemy and complimented on Mckessie's surprising newfound talent for chic. She couldn't possibly do anything but snort at Chad, whom had worn a frilly off-white tux and had unwittingly bought a red bottlebrush corsage to slip into Taylor's less than eager wrist.

The last to enter was the golden couple, of course. Sharpay couldn't really determine what she thought of them when they had greeted her. Gabriella was wearing a jalapeño red dress, with a closefitting halter top and a flaring lace skirt that just barely bordered her knees. The corsage was a rose and was fastened in her hair, which seemed both unusual and yet moderately creative. She looked like a professional Latin salsa dancer.

And Troy… he looked gorgeous in just about anything in her opinion, but not more so than he did then in a sleek black tux. He didn't have a tie, in fact his white undershirt was boldly unbuttoned below his clavicle. She had to hold herself back from the urge to trace the teasing glimpse of bare flesh with her fingertips.

His crisp chestnut brown hair was brushed aside, almost as if it was carelessly windswept, and his bangs brushed over his brows and eyelids in an irresistibly mystifying way. Doubtless only he could make the cavalier hairstyle appear decidedly fetching. Tucked blatantly under his feet were black Hybrid Wheelie sneakers, and Sharpay predicted that he'd be using them to unceremoniously skate through the crowd for easy access. He seemed to be going for the untailored _sexy demure _type of look and, although he was no Paul Walker, it certainly made him look all the more stunning.

He had said things, simple things, compliments that should've meant nothing more than common courtesy. And with Gabriella tucked under his arm in the perfect picturesque couple that they were, Sharpay almost believed that.

But then there were his eyes.

Two startling pools of electric blue, flickering with life against the dimmed illumination of the room like cerulean embers. They bore into her forever, overwhelming her with an intensity that was as tangible as the heat of the colorful spotlights glimmering overhead. The entire time, at every opportunity, those blue eyes gazed at her, envisioning things that a taken man really shouldn't be envisioning at all about another woman. She couldn't tell whether he was shooting her mixed messages, or blatantly ogling her.

At first, she really didn't know what to make of it.

Sharpay had come to terms with reality long ago, and knew for certain that Troy Bolton would never willingly be hers and hers alone. Ever since the Lava Springs country club debacle, she had come to the conclusion that her blatant attraction towards him was unrequited and more suitable for something agonizingly platonic. She had settled with distracting herself with Zeke. The baker boy was a good convenience, to be frank.

So what did it all mean? Was it possible that he had developed a vindictive streak – teasing her, _mocking _her with every sultry glance and flirtatious quirk of the lips he sent in her general direction, because he knew she wouldn't dare touch him now?

But then he cornered her near the punchbowl, where she had been devouring the fudge-laden caramel butter biscuits for comfort food after an evening of internal brooding. Zeke had voluntarily supplied the cookies for the prom – in fact, he had provided most of the rations for the evening. Sharpay couldn't possibly resist sugary pastries, after all, and the aspiring chef knew that all too well.

"Did I mention you look…fabulous?" His voice purred directly into her ear, a drawling baritone that was distinct and profound and reverberating through her very bones.

Sharpay had almost choked on her cup of punch, partly because she was surprised by his close proximity and partly because the florescent bluish beverage tasted suspiciously tangy against her tongue. She sensed more than saw the smile in his voice, the amusement in every sultry breath he exhaled tingling against her naked shoulders, a million miles too close for platonic comfort.

"Five times, actually," she managed to say, forcing herself to swallow the obviously spiked punch. Immediately, the warmth of prickling alcohol overwhelmed her, shooting a tingling sensation to course through her veins until her head felt pleasantly fuzzy. She giggled, and wondered why she did so in the first place.

Sharpay shakily whirled around on her stiletto-heeled feet, the cookie in her hands like a shield as the tip of her nose touched the well-defined chest of Troy's rented tux. Sharpay had the decency to blush.

Troy laughed a little, plucking the cookie from her dumbfounded fingers and offhandedly plopping the sugary chocolate treat into his mouth. He had swallowed it with ease after only three bites.

Sharpay regained enough composure to retort bitingly, "That was _my _cookie." She sounded surprisingly lame even in her ears, but Troy should've known that she absolutely loved Zeke's cooking to the point of addiction.

He shrugged, licking the caramel and chocolate off of his fingertips very slowly, his eyes never leaving every inch of her. She felt like he could melt her with the way he stared with so much intensity. The lingering of his eyes was almost predatory. But in spite of the way his gaze seemed to unsettle her, she couldn't look away.

Troy's lips grinned against his fingertips.

Sharpay couldn't stop herself from shuddering a little. He was _teasing_ her, she knew. She just never realized until now just how _good_ he was at doing it. '_Bastard…'_ She thought, gritting her teeth shut.

Her throat feeling unusually dry, Sharpay swallowed whatever moisture was left in her mouth, licking the powder pink gloss along her lips. She took a swig of the spiked punch in desperation, eyes watering as her throat burned and injected an invigorating heat all through her chest.

"My bad, Shar," Troy said dismissively, licking his lips with what she knew was intentional slowness, "but to be honest, it wasn't _that_ good. I can name a few things that would taste a lot…_sweeter_." He stared directly into her eyes, the innuendo all too clear, ladling the bluish liquid out of the punchbowl and into his cup until it filled to the brim. He guzzled it down just as quickly.

Sharpay didn't have the heart to tell him that he was drinking spiked punch, and Troy didn't seem to draw back from the taste with a grimace. He was actually reeling towards his third cup. She could only assume he'd drank liquor before, or was too thickheaded to notice.

A droplet of blue punch gushed out of the corner of Troy's mouth and slid along his jaw line. Sharpay was nearly overwhelmed with the urge to lick the spare droplet away with her tongue, shuddering inwardly as she decided against it. She was just grateful with herself for not melting at that point.

"I…I doubt it. Zeke is an excellent cook. I should know, seeing as I've tasted my share of his delicaciesSharpay smiled weakly, immensely proud of her own remaining composure.

"Really?" Troy raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yes," Sharpay purred nonchalantly, "His treats are _absolutely_ satisfying."

Looking faintly disgruntled, Troy shrugged. He seemed to refuse to express his opinion on the matter any more than he already had. It didn't look like he was about to trust his voice.

Without thinking, too impressed with her own witty comebacks, Sharpay smugly sipped on the remaining punch in her cup, but almost spat it out of her nostrils when the sting of alcohol burned a prickling course down her throat. "Ugh!" She grimaced, coughing slightly.

Troy instinctively pressed his hand along her bare back, patting it consolingly, and the feel of his callused palm brushing circles against her more softer back made her skin tingle with an almost desperate craving for more than just his companionable touch. The look of concern in his face seemed startlingly genuine, and the shock of seeing it expressed towards her alone had nearly left her breathless.

"Are you okay?"

"I…I'm fine! I'm perfect!" Sharpay waved him away, her lips quivering as she tried to smile reassuringly for him. For a moment, there seemed to be only the two of them. It was just her and Troy.

He cupped her face with his fingers, angling her gaze directly towards him so that she saw the solemn concern in his face with full force. "Are you sure?"

Sharpay's head nodded dazedly, as if of its own accord, and very slowly at first. Suddenly it was very hard to make use of her body at all anymore. She was pudding in his hands.

"That's good to know," he told her earnestly, and Sharpay couldn't help but marvel at how real those words sounded when they left his lips.

Troy absentmindedly fiddled with the corsage of small plumarias that clung neatly atop the left breast of her gown. Sharpay didn't bother to pull away. Why _shouldn't_ she milk the attention while she could? _He_ was coming on to _her_, so she couldn't possibly be the villain under these circumstances now. Besides, she assured herself, it was just harmless flirtation.

The starkness of his body heat startled her, but the tingling that lingered between her thighs that came with it seemed to spread to her knees until it was almost impossible to remain standing at one point. She couldn't deny that she liked the feeling.

Her iridescent satin corset gown was hot pink in color, a Joli designer prom dress; closefitting, strapless and with a heart-shaped neckline that boldly plummeted below her clavicle. The voluminous skirt tumbled in elaborate folds to drag very slightly on the floor, a daring slit running along her right mid-thigh to reveal the teasing glimpse of one shapely suntanned leg.

"Did I mention you look fabulous…?" He murmured distractedly.

Sharpay was not a modest young woman, so naturally she was pleased to know that Troy approved. More pleased than she knew she should've felt. "That's six times, and counting," she leered, leaning forward. The closer she was to him, the more at ease she seemed to feel.

"A little close to the boob, don't you think?" Troy chuckled, gesturing to the fluffy corsage. She was sure Troy was wondering who had helped her put it on. He quirked one shapely brow upward. It was kind of cute.

Sharpay giggled in spite of herself. She backhanded his arm playfully, and Troy immediately made an exaggerated point to message the assaulted bicep and yelp in theatrical pain.

He had her smitten. She knew it, and hated it, and _loved_ it all the same.

"Where's Gabriella? Didn't you come with her?" Sharpay folded her arms in front of her in mock suspicion, grinning like a Cheshire cat. She was glaringly aware that she was flirting with man who was already taken. She just wanted to make sure that _he_ was aware of that as well, as a precaution.

Troy's beautiful pale eyes seemed to darken a shade, but his grin remained – _broadened _even. "Gabby and I… we aren't _together_ together. Barely on speaking terms, actually. It was more by the fault that we ended up as dates. We really didn't have any other options. It was awkward enough taking her here, so we both decided to spilt up the moment we arrived."

"You two looked cozy when you came," Sharpay mentioned, somewhat accusingly.

Sharpay wanted nothing more than to tell him that he could've called _her_, anytime, anywhere, because she was sure she'd agree without a moment's hesitation. She would've stopped whatever she was doing, turn down whomever was her current prom date. It was pathetic and desperate, she knew, but she was not ashamed to admit that to herself.

It still didn't make it less of a surprising realization, though.

Troy frowned. "It was more of a show, really. Chad and Taylor are concerned, y'know? I wanted to let them know that me and Gabriella are still friends in spite of everything. Nor hard feelings, and all that jazz."

'_What was _everything Sharpay wondered.

His blue, blue eyes were Troy Bolton's ultimate downfall. They were painstakingly expressive, betraying every emotion like an open book. Sharpay's heart clenched slightly when she noted the uneasy glint in his eyes. He was lying.

"You two…broke up?" She managed to say, trying desperately to conceal the delight and compassion that overwhelmed her. Her heart ached to sympathize with him, to be a condolence, but her pride stubbornly refused.

_**Let **__Troy Bolton feel the grief of rejection_, said her heart, _just as I have_.

She snorted prudishly. "I find that hard to believe. After all you two've been through?" After all, Troy and Gabriella's relationship survived even _her, _Sharpay Evans. Or was she wrong?

Troy scoffed, as if her words were all a clever joke. "See, the loophole in a storybook romance is that they live happily ever _after_...but no one ever bothers to know what happens during the after part. Not very perceptive, actually."

"Who said storybook romances ever were perceptive?" Sharpay leered. "Fairytale lovers are supposed to be tragically dense, to be frank. Love at first sight, _and all that jazz_." Coining the phrase against him was a good idea, because Troy laughed along with her.

"Don't sound so thrilled," he scolded humorously.

Sharpay's ears flushed along with every inch of her face. When his laughter subsided, he looked at her in a way that might've been affectionate. She couldn't tell. She wouldn't let herself believe it.

"_Anything_ to keep that smile on your face, Bolton," she sighed exaggeratedly, earning her a chuckle from the prodigy of East High Wildcats' basketball team.

"Excuse me! May I have your attentions, young thespians! The Prom King and Queen ballads are officially totaled!"

There was a series of loud applause and the occational wolf whistle as students avidly rerouted their attention soley on the direction of the speaker. Troy glanced at the makeshift stage, and Sharpay paused to admire his profile for a while.

"Alas, the Prom King and Queen nominations," he said, breathing out a longsuffering sigh. Sharpay snorted, turning to the stage in time to see Ms. Darbus confirm Troy's fears.

"The Prom King is…Ryan Evans!"

Sharpay's jaws felt extremely slack, and for a moment she had forgotten how to blink. "Oh my God!" She squealed, clutching Troy's arm and jumping up and down vigorously. "Ryan's the Prom King! Oh my God! This is wonderful!"

"Does this mean you'll be dancing with your brother?" Troy looked down at the shorter blonde clinging to his arms, looking mildly amused.

"I didn't even bother entering," Sharpay smirked, rolling her eyes. "I don't need the school to decide whether I'm memorably popular or not. As you know, I already _am_ a 'queen'."

"Prom Queen…Gabriella Montez."

"Oh." Troy's brows shot up, mildly surprised. "Well, that's just depressing." And yet, the relief in Troy's face was all too clear, and it was obvious that he didn't want to be in Ryan's shoes at the moment.

Gabriella was practically forced onto the stage by an ushering Taylor, looking absolutely terrified. She kept glancing at Taylor, as if pleading for her friend to come up the stage and help her keep her knees from buckling.

Ryan seemed more at ease. In fact, he didn't seem surprised at all at having been unanimously nominated. He just looked beside himself with joy. He looked modest in a classic 1912 Aristocratic tux with a single rose fitted at his breast pocket, a silken red sash slung around his waist and a sleek black bowler hat tucked over his head. Sharpay had to admit that Ryan had a curious fetish for hats, but he managed to make the trend work wonderfully.

They muttered their utmost appreciation into the microphone, Ryan having a ready speech and Gabby mumbling an incoherent thanks, and proceeded into the dance floor to begin the traditional Prom King and Queen dance. The students gave them room respectively, and the drawn out melody of a love song came into play.

"Do I suspect a bit of chemistry coming off those two?" Sharpay mumbled, almost awed at the way her brother embraced the Montez girl as they danced.

Troy grunted sullenly, his arms folded across his chest like a petulant child. Sharpay snorted at his behavior. She took his hand into her own in a somewhat comforting way, and the contact shot a delightful thrill right through her a second time. She was surprised to find that she had to use both her hands to envelop his completely.

"Why don't you spill all your woes to me somewhere more private, Troy, so I can prove to myself what a whiney little emotional wreck you really are." She said in mock sympathy.

"Private I like," Troy leered suggestively.

Sharpay hit him on the back of his shoulder with her hand, a painful reminder of how he was in no position to incite sexual innuendo of any kind.

Troy grinned like he had done something witty, and Sharpay noticed fondly how the corners of his eyes seemed to crinkle a bit with the endearing stretch of his lips. His entire demeanor oozed a certain wickedness, albeit a charming one. The genuine ear-to-ear grin was nothing short of devious and youthful and everything that she had ever loved about him.

Before they left, Troy had obnoxiously grabbed his cup from the table at the last minute.

-x-

The emergency exit doors burst open, and Sharpay was gasping into the dead of night, cold air flooding into her lungs, her heaving chest unable to take in any more hysterical laughter. She pressed a hand to her stomach, grinning widely, her throat hitching as she spat out the last traces of an especially long snicker.

"Did you see Darbus' face?" She giggled, gasping between every word, "She looked absolutely infuriated! I can't believe we managed to escape!"

Troy followed her out of the gymnasium in a similar state, doubling over and guffawing stupidly. He swayed, giggling, enwrapping his arms around her narrowing waist from behind to keep from stumbling.

"The old broad couldn't even keep up with us!" He leered, lifting her up and spinning her around in his arms. Sharpay let out a startled squeak when her feet hovered off of the ground. A fit of giggles raked her entire body.

"T-Troy! P-p-put me _down_! My dress will slip!" She managed to yell into her laughter.

"Y'know, that's not a very bad idea." He was leading her away from the gymnasium, but the passing scenery was blurred as he continued to twirl around, snorting goofily.

"Troy!" Sharpay exclaimed sharply, "I want to get down!"

Troy finally stumbled, and they fell together onto the grass of the tracking field, his arms still slinked around her waist. They lay against the fluff of dewy grass, their heavy breathing slipping through grinning lips.

"My dress is practically ruined," Sharpay sighed softly, fiddling with her tattered corsage – or lack thereof.

"You won't be needing it, then?" Troy quipped hopefully.

Sharpay irritably slapped his hand away from the zipper behind her dress. "You're incredibly eager to make a total idiot of yourself, aren't you?" She raised an evenly plucked eyebrow, propping herself up on her elbows and cupping her face with her hands as she peered down at him.

Troy lay his head back onto the twinkling grass, breathing out a heavy sigh. "Very."

"Not surprising," she scoffed. "But unlike you, I am no idiot."

"You can't tell me you don't want me as much I want you…" Troy angled his head to look up at her, a sort of desperation in the way his brows furrowed and his eyes widened worriedly. It occurred to her that Troy probably wasn't expecting her to play Hard to Get.

"No, I can't…but I'm not easy, Troy," Sharpay scoffed flippantly, "and I'm not something to fall back on just because you and Gabby are done with your otherwise loveless relationship. I may have thrown myself at you before, but there's no way I'm that desperate or shallow." She had much more dignity than that, and it hurt her that Troy seemed to think otherwise.

Troy was silent for a moment, his gaze directed to the night sky, but his eyes were startlingly unseeing. "Hn," he mumbled dismissively, shifting over to lay on his side so that his back was facing her.

Sharpay bristled. "I'm right, aren't I?"

Troy didn't move, not a single response, and it would've worried her if she wasn't hoping for his death already. She let out a frustrated growl, rousing herself up into a sitting position so that she could fold her arms in front of her. Sharpay scowled at his motionless back.

"Gabriella's leaving."

His voice startled her. She had been sure that Troy decided they were no longer on speaking terms. She looked at his back, noticing for the first time the way his broad shoulders trembled very slightly. Sharpay's hand shot up in an attempt to comfort him, but she slowly placed it back onto her lap and thought best to leave him alone.

"I heard." She licked her lips gingerly.

"She told me to think of it as if she was doing it for _us_, that absence only makes the heart grow fonder, but she hasn't even left yet and I feel like hell."

"Ever the optimist, that Gabby," Sharpay growled, rolling her eyes.

Troy cringed, "I can't even look at her anymore. It'll only infuriate me. I refuse to be in a relationship that's doomed from the start."

Sharpay bit gently into her bottom lip, brows furrowing a little. Very carefully, she placed her hand on his arm and tenderly began tracing circles along his triceps with her thumb. The warm touch seemed to jerk Troy's body to life, and he shifted his body around to look at her with devastated, beautiful blue eyes.

"I'm willing to overlook the fact that you were trying to get comfort sex out of me," she admitted reluctantly, "because, unfortunately for me, I really do care about you Troy."

Troy's eyes were downcast, humiliated. "Shar, that's not it at all."

"What is it then?" Sharpay glared, her expression terrifyingly menacing, "You suddenly realized that you've been in love with me all this time?" She scoffed mirthlessly, bearing her teeth against her lips in a scowl.

Troy messaged the back of his neck with his hand, his expression painfully anxious. "Pretty much, yeah."

Sharpay looked as if she might have been slapped across the face. "Don't toy with me, Troy," she growled murderously.

"I'm not lying," he breathed, crawling towards her almost desperately. "You…you're not like Gabriella. You've never once deserted me, Shar, and I've realized that. You gave me the chance to follow my dreams, and hardly asked for anything in return. Just me. You just wanted me, whether I was a singing basketball jockey or someone destined for the NBA. And Gabriella, she doesn't love me wholly the way you do. I know now she'd never stick with me if I ever changed. She's stuck with this little fairytale idea that I'm some perfect Prince Charming and she's a modern-day Cinderella – all she'll ever see in me is the perfect high school sweetheart. She's terrified of change. But you…you'd take it by the horns right along with me."

Troy was nose to nose with her by the time he was finished, breathing slowly, his lips trembling. His expression was painfully wistful as he stared at her, as if he wanted desperately to touch her but couldn't.

"You're really good at kissing up, you know," Sharpay remarked, sounding impressed.

Troy's expression was devastatingly crestfallen at her words. "Shar…you have to believe me. I—I _love_ you."

The words seemed to strike her heart as if it was a physical blow, more painful than anything else. She had wanted to hear him say those three memorable words for a long time, but the circumstances were not what she expected.

"Are you even aware that you're drunk?" She shook her head, wanting more than anything in the world to be naïve enough to believe him and not herself. "I'd want nothing more than to believe in you, Troy, but I was tired of waiting a long time ago…"

Troy looked at her sadly, closing the distance between them and brushing his lips against hers. It was small and innocent gesture, but he had put everything he ever truly felt for her in that one kiss, and it was nothing fake or selfish—it was just Troy, every ounce of him pouring his heart out to her until it felt almost tangible. Sincerity flowed out of ever pore in his body, enveloping them like a soothing aura. It was impossible to feel it and still be unconvinced.

Sharpay didn't do anything at first, almost as if he were kissing a solid wall. And when Troy was helplessly convinced that she would never kiss back, she gradually closed her arms around his neck and crushed her lips fully into his. It was a desperate kiss, something she needed to convince herself that he wasn't lying. Almost aggressive. She wanted to pretend that, just for tonight, he really did love her for real.

The rush of lust overwhelmed them both. Troy straddled his legs against her hips, pressing hard, cupping his eager hands along her jaw line. Sharpay's fingers trembled as she undid the ridiculously small buttons on his shirt almost desperately, nearly ripping them off in her haste and cursing all the while.

Troy eagerly shoved his blazer off his shoulders, their lips still interlocked and Sharpay's hands still rabidly fiddling with the buttons of his undershirt, her slender fingers gripping tightly into the fabric and pulling him closer.

Troy pushed her back against the dewy grass almost aggressively, lifting the objectionably long skirt of her dress up to gather around her narrow waist. The sight of the lattice red underwear she wore made his own boxers clench.

Troy never took his eyes away from hers, the sultry look promising her unimaginable pleasure. Maybe this way, he'd convince her completely.

Troy slipped his fingers under the thin lacey fabric, feeling her entire body shudder against him, dipping two fingers into her clit and stroking inside her with a tormenting slowness, reveling in the way it pulsated in sensual bliss. Sharpay whimpered, perfectly manicured fingers clawing down the length of his back.

"T-Troy…" Sharpay moaned pathetically, almost sniveling, "stop…_ please_…" She slinked her long, naked legs around his waist and pushed hard into his pelvis as if for emphasis.

She sounded piteous, needy, and completely helpless, but Troy understood that stopping what they started was far from her intentions. She was _begging_ him to stop teasing her, stop tormenting her with his touches and fuck her already. She was restless, and he could tell.

But Troy wasn't stupid. He didn't have appropriate protection to do that now. It infuriated him that he was unprepared, but just feeling his fingers inside her and knowing that he was the one to cause her so much earth-shattering pleasure was enough to get him hard on his own.

He dipped his fingers deeper into her, pushing his way inside with more quick and forceful strokes. Sharpay bit back a deafening cry, her spine curling back into an arch as her chest brushed against him. Troy marveled at how she felt so perfectly tight, loving the feel of his hands inside her.

Sharpay gritted her teeth, desperately biting back a purring moan, but her shrill sighs only encouraged him to continue. Her fingers dug into the dirt and grass beneath her, beseeching him to go deeper again and again almost incoherently like some undignified beggar.

Her hands shot forth, long dirt-incrusted nails digging into his back as she sunk her teeth into his neck, sucking hungrily, insanely thrilled at hearing the startled gasp that escaped Troy's gritted teeth.

He let out a low grunt, biting his tongue to keep from yelling, almost stopping everything altogether as Sharpay nibbled and licked his neck. Slowly, oh so tantalizingly, her lips proceeded down along his shoulder.

"That's not fair…" Troy growled, helplessly closing his eyes as Sharpay tenderly nipped at his earlobe. She grinned against his ear, licking along the length of the lobe, pleased beyond belief at knowing that he was all hot and bothered simply by her kisses.

Experimenting, Sharpay traced her fingers along his chest. Her fingertips slid downward to draw shapes around his solid abdomen as she continued to leave a trail of kisses around his shoulders and neck. Troy let out a low, guttural moan, almost growling. "You can't have all the fun now, can you?"

His hand shot up suddenly, clutching hers before she reached his belt. He was looking at her with smoldering eyes, even noticeable in the night's darkness that hid them completely, glowing like menacing blue embers.

Sharpay couldn't look away, captivated, and yet something in his eyes frightened her. They were almost predatory, almost ravenous. She could tell it was taking him every ounce of his willpower to regain control of his composure.

"I don't think I'd be able to control myself if you'd continued," Troy smiled weakly, "and I don't want to do anything that would hurt you, or make you regret ever loving me at all…"

Sharpay could see it in his eyes, expressive and palpable, the sheer sincerity of his words. "I love you," she said, feeling the moisture gather around the corner of her eyes. "I've never stopped…" She felt absolutely pathetic, but it was such a wonderful feeling to admit that to herself again.

"Thanks for waiting," he murmured into her hair, kissing her forehead. They lay there, sated, enveloped in the darkness that hid them from everyone. Troy lay his head against her chest, hearing every quivering breath she took, marveling at her rapid heartbeat gradually returning to its normal rate.

"Troy?" Sharpay mumbled groggily.

"Hm?" Troy angled his head a little to look up at her.

"Next time, bring protection. And maybe your bedroom…"

Troy laughed tiredly to himself.

-x-  
-x-

**EDIT 9/13/07:** I fixed a few things. Last minute proof-reading, if you will. Don't worry, the next oneshot installment will be updated on monday. :)

**Author Blurb:**

Was that ending sappy or what? Lol! Real sorry for the graphic detail on the "sexual" intercourse. I tried to make it as vague as I could, at the very least. I just defiled a Disney movie with mild porn. Ugh, I feel evil now. That's probably as shallow as I go, though. Hopefully.

Troy wasn't drunk, btw. Sharpay was lying to herself, cuz she's in denial like that. And no they are _not_ gonna lie on the grass the entire night, if you're wondering. I've read a fair amount of nasty romance novels (well, one and a half) and notice how dramatic everything is. Like, _damn_. All that physical stuff! They're kind of boring, though. More sensual than emotional, and quite exaggerated—it almost makes the love more like lust. I based this one-shot a LITTE BIT off those nasty romance novels. :)

I'm not sure how these prom functions go about, but I'm pretty sure someone gets knocked up in the end. Getting pregnant is quite debatable, though. The younger generations get smarter every century. But seeing as I've never been to a prom (sophomores aren't allowed boo) I'm gonna go with the stereotype, mmkay? Personally, I believe in abstinence. Sex _after _marriage, people, say it with me:D But who's to say that Troy and Shar do or don't believe in that? Lol.

**Flames** just prove to me how stupid people can be, so I just enjoy the dumb hilarity of it all. **Constructive Criticism**, however, I absolutely LOVE – whether it's positive or negative. I am entirely grateful to have been regarded by very mature and respectable reviewers. **Reviews** in general are an absolute delight!

So this is the 1st chapter of Glamour Shots, a series of one-shots all about the good, the bad, and the gory parts of Troypay.

XOXO,

—SeraLu


	2. When You're Mad

**Glamour Shots**

Chapter 2 – When You're Mad

**Summery: **Why is it that people seem to think a lover's quarrel applies to something romantic? Well it sure as hell ain't as grand when you're on the receiving end of an unpredictable, patented Sharpay Evans tantrum—of course, it helped that she was always so damn sexy doing it. But Troy Bolton knew that already.

**Blurb:** Anybody wanna shed some light into the whole Naked Vanessa Photo Scandal? Seriously. There's been so much trashy _crap_ going around, I'm not sure _what_ to believe. A "lapse of judgment" my ass. If that's so, then Paris Hilton has a ton of those already.

**WARNING!: **Possible OOC, mildly sexual innuendo, and profanity or obscene language

-x-

"_**It's just the cutest thing  
When you get to fussing (cussing)  
Yelling and throwing things  
I just wanna eat you up  
I don't mean no disrespect  
When I start staring  
Knowing that it makes you madder (uh oh)  
I'm sorry, but seeing you mad is so sexy…**_

_**Every time you scream at me  
I wanna kiss you  
Baby when you put your hands on me  
I wanna touch you  
And when we get to arguing  
Just gotta kiss you  
Baby, I don't know why it's like that  
But you're just so damn sexy  
When you're mad"**_

—**Ne-Yo**

-x-

_East High School – 4 weeks after Prom_

Her fingers seemed to crash down against the piano's keyboards, skimming through elaborate tunes a mile per minute. The melody was deep, feral, and haunting – almost ominous.

Sharpay sucked in a quivering breath, her jaws set, long delicate fingers unmoving on top of the general keys with the nimble weight of a butterfly. The music still rang in her ears, even when she finished. It was hauntingly gloomy and yet perfectly fierce, everything that she couldn't quite express herself.

Despite her internal rage, she was relatively calm about the situation. She just needed to keep to herself, away from potential aggravation – which meant that she needed to get away from just about everyone.

Sharpay fiddled with more softer tunes, occasionally playing memorable kiddy jingles like _Mary Had A Little Lamb_ and the traditional elementary alphabet mantra, hoping to distract herself with the quirk.

Dating Troy Bolton was…_interesting_…at the very least.

Sharpay wanted to believe that she was living a wonderful, positively sinful dream. And for a while, that was the truth. But she wasn't even sure she should call it 'dating' at all.

What made it hurt the most, though, was that she felt like a third wheel. She and Troy had been dating in secret for four weeks now. Sharpay prided herself in being very good at infiltrating empty classrooms and abandoned dark hallways, slinking and skulking behind alleys in their late night rendezvous while still being an exceptionally good kisser in the dark. It was exhilarating and wild, and knowing that they were at risk of getting caught in the act of a fierce make-out session only shot their adrenaline rush up to an all-time high.

And yet, Troy had remained publicly in a relationship with Gabriella. The status quo would simply not allow the socially proclaimed Ice Queen to date an All-American basketball prodigy. That sort of deviation was unfortunately frowned upon amongst East High.

Everyone would smile and wistfully sigh at how chocolate box perfect the Golden Couple of East High School were. Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton: a travesty of the American Dream parodied into a high school couple. In the eyes of the entire school (_except_ for Sharpay) everything was in order, as if the balance of all things right with the world revolved around Gabriella and Troy's goodie-to-shoe relationship.

Sharpay sighed contemptuously, her own thoughts giving her an aggravating headache.

Troy insisted that they keep everything in the closet until the end of their senior year, and although Sharpay was infuriated with the idea she couldn't possibly break her clean slate now. She was very close friends with both Kelsi and Taylor now, and was even polite enough to tolerate their obnoxious boyfriends so that Chad and Jason seemed to like her, too. They still called her a Mountain Lion Ice Queen, but with much less scorn and much more playful humoring. And even Ryan—bless his soul—was actually making friends. In fact, he was particularly close with Gabriella. And although Sharpay was relatively at odds with the Freaky (Singing) Math Girl, she was still on speaking terms with her – if only for Troy's sake.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

His warm breath prickled her ear, shooting a tingling shock along her spine that had the hairs on the nape of her neck stand upright. Pebbles of gooseflesh swarmed the length of her arms. She found herself helplessly frozen in place.

'_Speak of the devil…!'_ Sharpay shuddered involuntarily.

But before she could react at all, two perfectly lean arms suddenly closed around her waist from behind—soft tanned skin stretched over rippling, solid muscle. She savored in the feel of how perfectly firm he felt against her.

As callused fingers proceeded to trail down her navel, Sharpay felt something tighten between her thighs: an instantaneous shock that spread to her knees. It was amazing how her body tended to react in such a purely tantalizing way.

Sharpay was much too weak to recoil. She _loved_ the feeling of being overcome with arousal, especially since Troy had an unholy knack for causing it.

"How did you get into the music room?" Sharpay murmured breathlessly, sounding dazed. She lay the back of her head on his shoulder, her forehead nuzzling the side of his neck almost instinctively. Sharpay was only half aware of the scent of spices, mint, lemon, and an aroma that by itself that was purely Troy Bolton tickling her senses.

Troy snorted amusedly.

Bad idea.

She felt his chest reverberate like a blissful purr. The endearing noise seemed to throw Sharpay face-first out of her stupor. Scowling fiercely, she elbowed him. Hard.

Troy let out a muffled yelp, stumbling backward. Sharpay whipped around in her stool, glaring vehemently at the state of Troy. He was hunched forward with one hand propped on bended knees, the other clutching his assaulted stomach protectively as he shot her a startled look.

"If you think that feeling me up is going to make me feel any better with what you did, then you're as dumb as you look." Sharpay was not about to mention how it almost _did – _because that, of course, was digressing beside the point. And her ego was much too bruised already.

Sharpay folded her arms across her chest, lifting her chin proudly as she glared over her nose at his hunched posture.

Troy coughed uncomfortably. "Shar, could we talk about this?"

"But you seemed _so_ much more comfortable with _body language_, Troy," Sharpay smirked maliciously, a thrilling sense of satisfaction coursing through her veins as she watched Troy balk at the sight of her imposing expression.

"I mean about earlier, babe," Troy reasoned, looking desperate. He chuckled sheepishly, but Sharpay couldn't even find a pinch of the humor in his words.

"_Babe_?" She seethed, her dark eyes flashing dangerously. Her slender pixie nose crinkled in distaste, reminding Troy how cute a quirk it was. He couldn't help but stare, his eyes starting from her face before he was openly ogling at her chest.

Sharpay scowled. She leaped out of her stool and crept up to her full height in a single move, making Troy take a startled step back. She was shorter than him by several inches, but for some reason it didn't make her look any less terrifying.

"_Look _at me when I'm talking to you." Sharpay grabbed his collar, pulling him closer so that they were nose to nose, their lips painstakingly close, and Troy felt the warmth of her breath tickle his dry mouth until he was sure he'd salivate. The urge to kiss her was unbearable, and the opportunity was _right there_, smack-dab in front him like a cruel tease, but he was too much of a coward to move a single muscle lest he regret it.

And then, _she _kissed him. Gently – almost tenderly – Sharpay kissed him on one side of his neck, her lips lingering intentionally.

Troy stiffened, his face loosing all healthy color until his complexion resembled something of a ghost. He closed his eyes helplessly, leaning closer towards her. That single gesture willed her to continue.

Sharpay immediately withdrew her mouth from his neck and glared with fiery eyes. "Do I look like a babe to you, Troy?" she muttered demandingly, her silvery voice pitched into a deadly whisper, "Are you implying that I am _childish_?" She stepped back to properly examine his reaction, her hands on her hips like a petulant child.

Troy opened his mouth slightly, noting at once how parched his throat suddenly felt. He pursed his chapped lips, not for an instant trusting his voice at all.

"_Well_?" Sharpay tapped the heel of her Sergio Rossi teak leather stilettos against the parquet floor, swift clacking rebounding off the walls and resonating a collection of displaced echoes.

Troy shook his head vigorously, all to eager to wordlessly deny all her rhetorical suspicions.

Troy Bolton was punished this way.

Sharpay would delicately grace him with her touches, her simplest of kisses long enough to have him compellingly hooked. But when he was ready to throw in the towel and let her have her way with him, she would be the first to promptly cut it off. The painstaking disappointment and longing he endured afterwards would linger for hours, tormenting him, as easily as if she had cutoff his very life-support.

Needless to say, dating Sharpay Evans was…_interesting_. Terrifyingly, painfully interesting.

Troy could barely remember a time in their relationship where he was actually able to bear life with her enthralling and all-round kinky methods of discipline, but over time her teasers had become more and more excruciating, and eventually they'd became close to unbearable altogether. Sharpay Evans was _cruel_ that way, but he knew that already.

A hot-blooded man could only take so much.

Troy licked his lips slowly, imagining the taste of her against his mouth – sugary sweet strawberries and whipped cream. The flavor was intoxicating in a way he knew wasn't healthy for him, but somehow that made it positively delicious all the same. With every brief touch and trailing butterfly kiss, he would always get the feeling that he was in a dangerous situation. Forbidden Fruit – that was what Sharpay Evans was to him. And even as he looked down at her now, the vision occurred to him for the umpteenth time. It made him want her all the more.

"You know what I've just realized, Troy? All you really are is a selfish, superficial fraud…" Sharpay shot him a fierce look, her dark eyes narrowed vehemently, all the hate she'd ever known put into that single look. Troy cringed inwardly. "I know, sounds familiar right? Sounds an awful lot like _me_, _**right**_? Well, don't fucking flatter yourself. At least you've never had the misfortune to care for someone so painfully cruel…" She sniffed theatrically, puckering her lips together in a tantalizing pout.

Troy grinned, eyes clouded with a disturbing look that Sharpay couldn't quite place.

Sharpay blinked. "What the _hell _are you smiling about?!" She bristled, balling her hands into fists at either of her sides. "Did you hear anything I've just—!" She couldn't speak another word. How could she with Troy's lips smothering hers as he whisked her up into an overwhelmingly wonderful kiss?

Bastard.

Her eyes were impossibly wide as she pushed away from him, only realizing that what she was doing was wrong when she noticed that she needed to breath. "What is _wrong _with you!?" She hollered loudly, her face completely flushed. Whether it was because she was furious, or because she was completely aroused, Troy couldn't tell.

Troy winced and messaged his ears, but immediately stopped when Sharpay hit his arm with a patented Gucci Jewel Dragon chain handbag. He started sincerely, shooting her an imploring look, "Shar…"

"DON'T!" Sharpay snarled, every inch of herself bridling madly, "don't you _dare_ call me that ever again. Only those dear to me ever call me that, and you've just been stripped of the privilege, basketball boy." Her cheeks flushed furiously, "And I can't _believe_ you had the gall to kiss me! I am _mad_ at you! You can't kiss me when I'm mad at you! That's against the rules!"

It almost looked as if she were whining. She had even stomped her foot. It was so cute, Troy had to stop himself from gathering her up in his arms and forcing another kiss on her. She was obviously infuriated. And, although what he did was an incredibly stupid move, it was relatively worth it. Troy inwardly smirked to himself.

"You're not taking me seriously, are you?" Sharpay shrieked accusingly, stomping her foot again.

Troy bit back a snort. "Shar—err, _Sharpay_…" He took a step forward cautiously, his hand rising off his side as if to reach out to her. Blue, blue eyes twinkled mirthfully.

Why was he looking at her like that? It was infuriating. It only made her want to strangle him. Why did he have to look at her at all? The expression would've been adorable if she had not hated him with a passion already.

"It's true then! You bastard! I'm _serious_! Take me seriously!"

'_Oh, I'll _take_ you alright…' _Troy licked his lips. He wanted to take her in very physical ways.

Another stomp of her foot, this time to get his attention. If she kept that up, he wouldn't be able to control himself by then.

Troy sucked in shaky sigh, composing himself before he looked at her directly in the eyes. "What else was I suppose to do? We were in public. We both _swore_ to keep our relationship a secret, or have you already forgotten?" Troy justified soothingly, "I tried to be as subtle as I could…"

Sharpay let out an earsplitting scoff, folding her arms across her chest self-righteously. "And humiliating me in the hall – in front of _everyone_ – with that preppy little Montez girl ON YOUR LAP was nothing _but_ subtle?"

Troy flinched.

Blinking back furious tears, Sharpay snorted derisively. "Admit it, you bastard! I'm nothing but your fuck buddy!" The sting of moisture brimmed around her eyes as if it materialized out of thin air, salty fluid clinging gently around the thick black lashes that fringed her cinnamon brown eyes.

Instantaneously, tears poured out of the corners of her eyes with each flutter of her eyelids, twinkling rivulets of tears and mascara sliding along her cheeks. Blood boiled beneath her skin, her cheeks glowing with the color along with every inch of her body. Her breathing hitched, her throat closing up inside her neck as if it were shriveling and inflamed. It hurt so much to cry, but it was all she could do. In spite of the fact that he was an insufferable prick, Sharpay couldn't bring herself to do anything else.

Even in a displaced emotional mess, she looked absolutely gorgeous. Troy was captivated.

Sharpay sniffed, glaring venomously. Maybe she was being overdramatic? It didn't feel like she was. She felt like she had every right to be angry.

"Sharpay…please, _please_ don't cry…" Troy looked beside himself with horror, as if he had drunkenly hit her and was only now realizing how wrong it was. "I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you. I love you, babe!" His expression was distraught, and Sharpay almost wanted to apologize pathetically.

"You love me?" Sharpay stared at him, a mixture of disbelief and hatred in her face. "Bastard, how could you say that? How could you love me, when you're too much of a cowardto breakup with Gabriella and openly date _me_. I'm tired of hiding everything, Troy. I'm tired of pretending, seeing you in the halls and in our classes but never being able to embrace you or kiss you like a normal couple would. We're just living a lie." Sharpay turned away, glaring at a wall, "You love basketball, and you love tacos. Lets not cheapen the word anymore, Bolton…"

Troy froze, stunned by her words. "What exactly are you trying to say?" He furrowed his brows, staring at her with a hint of aggravation.

"I mean…I…" Sharpay frowned. What _did_ she mean?

"You mean that this isn't working out?" Troy said, furiously. The things she said…had she any idea how much they stung him? How much it hurt to realize what he himself was saying? It was enough to infuriate him.

Troy looked at her with smoldering blue eyes. "How could you be so _selfish_? You can honestly look me in the eye and claim that I don't feel the same way – that living a lie and cheating on Gabs is all _peachy keen_ for me? I do it because it's worth spending every opportunity with you. I'm surprised you even _care_. After all, you'll do anything as long as you get what you want! I'm not the only bad guy here, so don't you _dare_ pin this on me! I'm _sick _of people pinning everything on me! We're both screwing around, Sharpay!"

"You're saying this is my fault?" Sharpay screeched deafeningly, her throat hoarse and dry from the tears.

"_God_ yes!" He bellowed, as though he were relieved that she had finally caught on, "Me, I'm _Jesus_ compared to the despicable shit you do to have it your way! Are you happy now? You have me fucking smitten, and I can't do a damn thing about it. You're _that _cruel. At least with Gabriella, I'd never have to deal with someone so heart-wrenchingly insensitive!"

The very mention of Gabriella seemed to have flared Sharpay's fury to life in an instant. She let out an infuriated roar, lunging at Troy and pushing him against the wall before he knew what was happening.

"I am _not _having my way! My way was for you to _date_ me, Troy! I don't want to just slink around inconspicuous corners and make-out, I want a _real_ goddamn _relationship_!" She shrieked madly, beating her hands onto his chest between every word she spoke.

"You _bitch_! Quit hitting me!" Troy yelled, pulling his arms in front of him to defend himself.

"Fuck you!" Sharpay grated shrilly, enraged.

She made a move to slap his face, but he caught both her wrists and pushed her against the wall, pinning her hands at either side of her face. She glared at him with fiery brown eyes, her mouth slightly parted as she breathed quick and heavy gasps of air. Strays of golden hair dangled over the frame of her flushed face.

Troy noticed her lips more than anything else. The smoky pink color of flesh, the plump of her bottom lip, the way her mouth curved attractively.

"Already did," he mumbled hotly.

He watched as Sharpay gulped. Troy did the same, swallowing deeply, the muscles around his neck shifting slightly to make way for his Adam's apple. His eyes were low, peering at her over a fringe of lashes. He pursed his lips. Clenched his jaws. Unclenched his jaws. Licked his lips.

It was as if they were sitting on tension, aware that something dangerous was bound to explode in their faces. Never had either of them ever been amidst such an uncomfortable, absolute silence.

Without a word, Sharpay crushed her lips over his. There was a long pleasurable moan, but either of them couldn't tell who had started it. Her mouth smothered his own, almost making his head topple backwards from the strength. Troy readily closed his eyes and lost himself within the kiss. His fingers slowly withdrew from her wrists and slid along her forearm before intertwining his hands with hers.

Lips passionately entangled, Sharpay encircled her arms around his neck and desperately pulled him closer, crushing him against her until she was pinned hard to the wall a second time. His hands wandered around her waist, fiddling with the crumply hem of her sequined badydoll halter top, slipping into the back of her formfitting Chip & Pepper jeans, roving aimlessly like the hands of a feral lover lost in the dark.

The knob of the entrance door to the music room wriggled and shuddered noisily, and there were several knocks before the voice of Kelsi was heard behind the entry calling out for anyone on the other side.

Troy tried desperately to ignore it, but Sharpay insistently began struggling against him, obviously uncomfortable. He growled, and it took him all his willpower to reluctantly remove his lips away from hers. His mouth was still slightly parted, still longing to touch her again, gasping evenly as he realized how precious it was to breath.

"No sex," She declared, her eyes staring cautiously at the door as if she could imagine a worried Kelsi right behind it.

"What?" Troy blinked, eyes widening to the size of saucers.

"No. Sex." Sharpay decided with finality. "Your punishment is _no sex_. Until I say so. Try taking _that _seriously."

"Shar!" Troy gasped, looking terrified, "You wouldn't dare!"

Sharpay glared, "Don't _make _me take away your masturbation privileges!"

Troy Bolton wanted to cry.

_**END**_

-x-  
-x-

**Blurb:** WELL, this is a relatively long chapter. A total of 7 pages, give or take a few. The most I've ever done is 20 pages, to which promptly afterwards I promised never to torture my fingers like that ever again. But that's digressing off the point here… I wasn't expecting it to be long, but I guess my fingers have run away with me again. Oh Well. Consider yourselves lucky because I love you all and I'm so happy for all who loved my initial one-shot. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and for faving/Alerting this fic. You all kick ass for not verbally kicking _my_ ass about the "sex"! ;)

Like it? Love it? _Loathe_ it? Express yourself in a review! Because I _feed_ off them. Press the pretty purple _Go! _button, you know you want to! ;)

Also, my reviewers say they loved the way they wrote Sharpay, but I'm not sure what they mean. I know, I'm lame… care to enlighten me? Someone? Anyone?

**Copyright Credits:** That last part was inspired by a hilarious romantic comedy movie. Anyone who tells me the name of the movie gets a virtual cookie and your penname mentioned in my next chapter. :) **Ne-Yo** is the singer of "When you're Mad", a song that totally goes with this one-shot. And the Jewel Dragon chain handbag Sharpay hit Troy with obviously belongs to Gucci—and, incidentally, costs over 3,800. _(dies) _

THANK YOU!_**Andrea Sumeragi, **__**fibi3,**_ _**naley4eva93, **__**Marissa-Xtreme Haley Fan, **__**xamyxjx, **__**lovesymk, **__**ZASHLEYfanFOREVER, **__**Paoola-S', **__**TORxTOR, **__**Zashleyfan4eva, **__**gingerhorsesnaps, **__**nrisley19892007**_ _**and **__**Stessa!**_

XOXO,  
—SeraLu


	3. Sandbox Crush

**Glamour Shots**

Chapter 3 – Sandbox Crush

**Author's Note: **Just a short drabble that has nothing to do with the two previous one-shots, to help you all pass the time. I know I haven't been updating at all lately, and I owe a certain someone a lovey-dovey Troypay one-shot. XD SORRY! I'll get on it, but it's been a REALLY busy month for me! School sucks!

**WARNING!:** Pre-HSM2, slightly AU.

-x-

"_**You know that when I hate you, it is because I love you to a point of passion that unhinges my soul." - **__**Julie de Lespinasse**_

-x-

Sometimes, Troy didn't understand why he possessed such a hopeless crush over Sharpay Evans. But the truth of the matter was, he was attracted to her and he had no control over it. It was bizarre, and yet altogether unconditional.

But why? Why did he care for her after all she'd done?

There was no doubt in the fact that Sharpay had selfishly tried to sabotage his and Gabriella's chances of starring in Twinkle Town, Ryan simply contributing the part of her pawn and personal right-hand man. What she did was manipulative, conniving and rather shallow – but, honestly, would anyone expect any less of her?

In fact the more he thought about it, the more Troy realized that he really wouldn't have cared less who took the leading role. At one point he had always thought that musicals were unimportant and rather prissy, and before Gabriella he had never even attended the annual winter musicals of East High School, much less consider auditioning for the leading role.

To be honest, he only participated because Gabriella Montez had put him in a position to which he had no idea where to start. Troy was just curious. Discovering he had a really great singing voice tended to do that to a person. He had never really expected to receive the callback. And after the callback, everything came spiraling into an estranged territory. It was all one unwittingly gigantic stroke of luck.

But oddly enough, Troy had to admit, it was refreshing to mingle with people other than his fellow basketball jocks. Students of various statuses would actually talk to him, get to know him, and he got to know them in turn. From the intellectual mathematicians to the dimwitted skater punks, everyone seemed to admire the fact that he was allegedly rebelling against the status quo. Eventually it led to a revolution all throughout the East High campus, and people started confessing to unusual habits – in song, no less.

Because of the callback, Troy was faced with new expectations other than being the basketball prodigy of East High. People had expected him to sing his heart out in the callback no matter what it took to do so. He had no choice but to make it happen, and by whatever means necessary, but a secretive part of his resolve had to do with impressing and proving himself to a certain blonde-haired Ice Princess.

Admittedly, it was because of the whole callback fiasco that gave him the opportunity to actually meet Sharpay Evans in person. The first time she approached him was during their first school day back to school as official juniors in high school, the previous summertime all but a fading memory. Gabriella had been a transfer student at the time.

The encounter was a pleasant surprise that left him incredibly clueless. She had been conversational, a sort of master seductress, reminding him about the importance of his basketball playoffs. At the time he didn't even know Sharpay directly, only knowing her through her reputation and popularity, and the occasional very brief eye contact when they passed each other in the hall while hurrying off to their respectful classes. Of course, she'd always managed to briefly flirt with him occasionally, along with the rest of the Wildcats basketball team, but it was more of a second nature thing.

Her intentions at first seemed vague, but Troy realized now that she somehow sensed the wind of change approaching before it even began, and she wanted to prevent it. In fact, he believed that the only reason she even decided to grace him with her presence was because she wanted to throw him off the initiative of auditioning for the musical—which failed, he knew.

Troy had become even _more_ curious with musicals after that one conversation with the blonde, and in the end it had led him into the auditorium where the tryouts of Twinkle Town was held. Although (to his disappointment) Sharpay hadn't been there, Ms. Darbus was only just leaving, and the chance of being in a play with Sharpay made him jump out of his place behind the curtains and demand an audition. And when Darbus demanded he have a singing partner in turn, it was only by sheer coincidence that Gabriella had jumped in at the right time to declare that she was singing with him. He hadn't even noticed her.

In the end he didn't really get to know Sharpay enough to examine what was behind the condescending Ice Princess that he knew was just a shadow of the real thing, a convincing act to throw people off. Instead he ended up as her archrival and was stuck with a callback he never really wanted to begin with.

Over time, Troy had believed that he had come to dislike Sharpay just like his friends. Of course that was not the truth, but he had had to constitute his feelings into _something_, if not obvious attraction. So he settled with the traditional kindergarten sandbox love, in which he loved to hate her. He teased her, argued with her, and even convinced himself that he really never liked her to begin with. It was childish and stubborn, but it helped him cope.

Because inside, deep inside, his aggravation towards her came out of knowing that he couldn't touch her, kiss her, claim her as his own. So Troy took all the pent-up frustration out on the one girl that had cursed him with such feelings in the first place, the one girl that deprived him of the luxury of dating her. Sharpay Evans: the viciously beautiful blonde perfectionist that was the Ice Princess.

If this was a crush, then Troy was sure he wouldn't want to find out what love was like...

**END **

-x-  
-x-

**Author's note: **This drabble basically explains an alternative reason as to why Troy decided to audition for the part in Twinkle Town. Not that much Troy/Sharpay action, I know, and I'm sorry! Just work with me here, people!

I am SO sorry **Naley4eva92**! I'll make it up to you! Just have the patience! It's a virtue!


	4. Too Little Too Late

**Glamour Shot **

Chapter 4 - Too Little Too Late

**Summary: **What was suppose to be an innocent little goodbye kiss made Troy Bolton realize his love for a certain blonde Ice Queen, but to little too late. _What_ an idiot. XD

**Note:** This doesn't have anything to do with chapter 1 and 2. In fact, this was actually suppose to be a chaptered story, but I kind of had a brainfart. It continues right after HSM2, at the end of the summer!

I haven't finished _Naley4ever92's_ oneshot, but I will! I'm sorry for being a procrastinating bitch, but writer's block got me good and I'm feeling really unmotivated lately. I need to watch more Sweet Life. Need more Ashley Tisdale! Also, I hate school. But who doesn't?

**WARNING!:** _Possible_ OCC (hey at least I warned you)

-x-

"_**Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you I had no control over." - **_**Anonymous **

-x-

Things come and go, and that came as no exception for summer.

A hint of the midsummer humidity pervaded through the campus, sunlight pouring an aura of dazzling golden warmth for what seemed like the last time. The traces of summer in the air were almost breathable, but the fresh approaching breeze of season changes was quickly stowing it away for another grueling ten months.

School seemed so much more exhausting on a first day, Troy realized, his expression falling into an unusual look of awe. He wasn't quite sure whether it was unusual, though.

He carefully stepped out of his low-ridden Toyota T100, a compromising gift from his father. It felt strange to feel the campus grounds beneath his sneakers again, having spent only yesterday attending the Evan's summer beach party in Lava Spring Hills. The moment his feet touched with such finality upon the pavement of the parking lot, summer had officially faded into a wistful thing of the past, and as much as he hated it Troy knew it was true all the same.

He felt uncomfortable being where he was now. It felt wrong. It always did when returning to school after such a magical summer. It was as if he was just recovering from a discomforting stint of jetlag.

Troy readjusted the strap of the Jansport rucksack tucked over his shoulder, yawning lightly, taking in the memorable sight of East High's campus grounds.

Somehow, looking at the towering school building now, he couldn't help but feel a sense of emancipation. In school, he was just another hormonal self-discovering teenage boy with a prodigious basketball streak. He was young, and that left him an excuse to whatever flaws he may have had or done. Troy felt assured now more than ever that he was in a safe haven, where he could be lost in a sea of people and not feel so out of place.

Lava Springs was an extravagant country club full of glamorous people, and yet he felt oddly at home. But even though he enjoyed most of his stay there, the short-lived life of luxury took some getting use to for his friends. Among them, he had felt like an outsider. They didn't seem to appreciate it at all the way he did.

And, now, it was going to be his final year as a Wildcat. His final year as a teen. The reality of it hit him like a physical blow, and all Troy wanted to do now was jump right back into his truck and hightail it out of there.

"After that summer, I'm not surprised…"

Troy jumped a little, clearly startled. He stared at his best friend, Chad Danforth, incredulously.

Chad grinned, walking up from behind Troy and looking pleased with himself, his kinky brown hair bouncing in motion with his long strides. He was decked in navy Levi jeans and a classy button-down brown shirt, the long sleeves folded back behind his elbows. Troy could see the matching blue undershirt from where Chad left his blouse unbuttoned a little ways below his clavicle.

Fitted around Chad's neck, in plain view, was a quirky bangle necklace. The single decorative stone that was slipped into the thin black cord was glossy smooth and the color of emerald, and it looked like the shape of a rectangle except it curved upward slightly – almost like a smile (1). Troy had never seen a stone like it before, but it looked similar to marble…

"How'd you know what I was thinking?" Troy turned around completely, facing Chad. Troy had stuck more to basics in his choice of back-to-school outfits: a red cotton/Lycra tee with sleeves that bordered just below his elbows, the words _Sand Surfer _printed in white veranda across the chest, and faded Chip & Pepper denim jeans that hung around his legs.

Chad gestured to his own dark eyes with his forefinger, and said, "Your expression, dude. I swear, I can read you like an open book sometimes."

"Didn't see you in any of the busses," Troy mentioned, almost accusingly. After all, he had to endure heavy traffic because of those banana yellow travesties of public transportation. "And I see you didn't brush your hair this morning… again."

"Good to see you, too, buddy…" Chad grumbled, crinkling his forehead in a sulking glare.

"I'd say the same to you, but I can't really see you at all with all that hair on your—OW!" Troy yelped in pain. Chad had pinched him hard on his arm. Troy tended to the reddened spot on his bicep, staring at his best friend incredulously.

Chad took his friend's speechless disbelief as an opportunity to explain himself. "I was with Taylor," he declared, grinning broadly, but Troy found the expression suspiciously wicked.

Troy frowned. "Taylor doesn't ride the bus."

"Who said anything about a bus?"

"Ew…" Troy's mouth contorted distastefully.

Chad snorted, genially punching Troy over his already reddening bicep. Troy set his jaws tight and resisted the urge to cry out from the additional pain.

"Not like _that_, dude!" Chad laughed. He eagerly dug his hand into the front pockets of his dusted jeans, his face brightening as he pulled out what looked to be a single silvery key.

And that key, Troy realized with a start, was the closest thing to freedom any adolescent would ever own in the five teenage years of his life.

"No… way." He rubbed his bicep gingerly, staring at Chad's beaming face and knowing for certain that the eccentrically fuzzy-haired Wildcat was by no means pulling a fast one on him.

"_Yeah _way," Chad smirked proudly, reveling in the amazed and clearly envious stare that Troy unwittingly revealed in his azure eyes, "and the best part of it all? I got to see the look on Taylor's face when she saw me pull up into her parent's driveway. And, dude, it's _brand new_."

Troy's chest tightened, something invisible and heavy settling over his shoulders as he realized how much he really should've done the same with Gabriella. The idea seemed too good to be true: he could've spent some quality time with Gabby, driving her to school and back everyday, and they could talk and laugh while half-listening to the radio, just enjoying each other's company like real couples did.

But gas was pricey these days, and Gabriella lived on the other side of town, and as much as he'd loved to drive her to school with him his father's secondhand truck was a ravenous gas-eater. True, Gabriella reminded him time and time again over how she didn't mind the public school bus and in fact had been taking it for years, but Troy was beginning to feel more and more like a terrible boyfriend all the same.

He just wished Gabriella would at least pretend she was upset, like the way Taylor would relentlessly torment Chad when she was disappointed with his efforts. He'd probably go out of his way to spend his time with her if she wanted it enough to throw a fit. It seemed to be doing wonders for Chad. He was probably the best boyfriend in school by now, albeit clearly the most _whipped_.

It would've been an interesting encouragement if Gabby did the same, not to mention a nice change from the mundane efforts she spared in their relationship. Lately she seemed to leave all the heavy lifting to Troy, as if he was _expected_ to be the only pillar of support to keep their relationship alive. It was because of that that Troy was beginning to feel like he wasn't even trying anymore, compared to Chad and Taylor. It often left him preoccupied and depressed, but he was sure that was not what he was supposed to be feeling for someone hopelessly in love.

Troy mentally kicked himself.

It should be a crime to endure so much self-loathing at his age, but unfortunately since it was a phase every average teenager went through he couldn't do much for it. Part of his insecurity was probably the fault of Chad's persistent bragging about how great a guy he was. It obviously bothered Troy sometimes, but not quite enough for Chad to notice. Sometimes having a relatively dense and bias best friend had its perks.

In the meantime, hopefully having doubts now would only disappear tomorrow. Teenagers were fickle that way, he knew.

"Dude, you should've been there. When I told Tay that I'd be driving her to school everyday she just came running at me in a blur, and the next thing I knew her arms were around me like a corset." Chad rubbed his neck with his hand at the very memory of earlier that day, fingers brushing pass the odd trinket around his neck, the traces of his previous adrenaline rush returning.

Troy snorted. From Chad's clearly exaggerated description, Taylor acted as if she had just been matrimonially proposed to. Troy simply couldn't imagine Chad Danforth kneel down on one knee and present something as sentimental as an engagement ring – or anything else for that matter – ever.

"What's a corset?"

"My mom wears it," Chad explained, and it was enough for Troy to lose interest altogether.

Troy's brow quirked up into a perfect, shapely arch. "Hold up. Doesn't Taylor's dad own a collection of shotguns in his basement and is, like, the chief of the New Mexico Police Department?"

"Yeah…that part I didn't like so much." Chad's face crinkled into a dour grimace at the mention of Captain Mckessie, his fingers closing protectively around the key to his car. The trademark emblem in the key's knob looked like Ford, and it flashed over Troy's eyesight like a cruel tease.

"Ford, huh?" Troy grinned, happy for his best friend in spite of feeling insanely jealous on the inside.

"A Ford Focus _ZX3_," Chad corrected importantly. "Man, it even _sounds_ cool. Just wait till you see it. With tears and blood and sweat, but mostly blood, I finally got myself a car of my own!"

Troy nodded approvingly, stroking his chin in mock interest. He was a bit unsettled about the blood and tears, though. Where did _that_ come from?

"Designed in Europe, it's roomy, cheap to run and a _lot _of fun to drive. The sporty ZX3 3-door hatchback is probably the most appealing of its characteristics. It's good looking, easy to park, and has plenty of room in the back seat to haul friends. It also happens to be the least expensive version. Built quality is dodgy, but in terms of smiles-per-dollar the Focus is hard to beat." Chad recited, as if he knew the automobile's handbook by heart.

"Chad!" From across the lot, a girl waved vigorously. She was briskly walking towards them. It was Taylor.

She came rushing towards them with so much speed Troy was sure she was going to sign up for the Track Team. Latching onto Chad's arm and embracing him affectionately, Taylor grinned like a giddy little girl hyped up on sugar.

"Hey beautiful!" Chad let his arm slink around Taylor's shoulders easily, coiling around her neck so that it instinctively brought her closer to him. They seemed like a perfect, picturesque teenage couple. Troy felt the envy boil at the pit of his stomach a second time.

"What I tell yeah! Chicks dig the car, dude!" Chad grinned, noticing Troy staring.

"Shut up, you!" Taylor backhanded his arm playfully, but still wore a huge grin on her face.

"Chad, your ego is showing…" Troy rolled his eyes, "zip it up, _please_."

Taylor sniggered at the sarcastic attempt at humor. It made Troy smirk.

"Yeah? Well your just jel—"

"Omigod!" Taylor raised her arm and pointed behind them.

_SCREEE!_

Troy grabbed the collar of Chad's shirt and pulled him back as a sports coupé nearly severed his best friend's foot. Years of hardcore post-school basketball practices had done wonders for his reflexes, and at that very moment he hand never felt more grateful for it.

Both boys fell to the ground in a tangle of limbs, holding into one another for dear life and looking pathetically frightened. Taylor was already rousing herself off of the pavement by the time they shoved each other off and swore never to mention the involuntary embrace ever again.

The sleek Jaguar coupé slid into an empty lot with so much ease that Troy almost couldn't believe it had been the very same coupé that had carelessly sped pass them, nearly running them over only a moment ago. It was a rich fire engine red in color, gleaming with scattered bits of tiny gold glitter overlaying the perfectly durable shell of cherry polish. The paintjob was vivid and proud with East High's primary colors, only making the car look all the more gorgeous.

Troy resisted the urge to reach out and touch it, his fingertips quivering with anticipation, overwhelmed with the temptation to feel the Jaguar XKR coupé and determine whether it was real or not. A growler badge hood ornament was pinned to the front center of the hood, bearing its metallic fangs and flashing golden against the daylight. At the bottom right-hand corner of the pitch-black rear window, the bold initials EHWC were imprinted in glaring white…

It was a Wildcat in the form of a car.

"Whoa…" Chad said, dumbfounded, making Troy remember where he was.

The driver door of the coupé swung open gracefully, and out came a set of gorgeous golden legs slinging out of the driver's seat, one shapely limb after the other. Troy's throat went dry at the very sight: two perfectly slim, evenly tanned legs spilling out of stark white Levi short shorts. Troy suddenly felt the urge to reach out and touch that, too.

Sharpay Evans slid out of the red Jaguar completely, creeping up to her full height and flauntingly whipping her golden hair off of her bare shoulders. She shot every onlooker a wry, glitzy grin. Several passing drivers either whistled or swerved to avoid crashing into another equally preoccupied driver.

"_Sharpay_. Figures. I see she's got her new car…" Taylor shook her head in mock disappointment, but she was grinning. After all, it was only common knowledge that Sharpay Evans received a new car every year ever since she turned sixteen, and probably even before that.

"Way to give a dramatic entrance!" Chad snorted, folding his arms tightly across his chest.

"Jaguar…" Troy gaped stupidly, clearly impressed. He was stunned.

"Her cars are looking a lot better without the usual…_pink_. East High colors look good on her." Chad gave a low, appreciative whistle. The gesture earned him a smack upside the head by Taylor.

"Hey, just because she's our friend now does not mean you can wolf whistle at her in front of me!" Taylor declared hotly, her hand raising threateningly to hit him again.

Troy grinned at the couple.

But it was true, Troy knew. Ever since Sharpay Evans had put aside her differences and sided with the Wildcats, the boys tended to appreciate her body more than her snark now that they were all friends.

It was a pleasant surprise to befriend Sharpay Evans. Before, she was so much of a bitch towards them that Troy, Chad and the other guys hardly ever regarded the fact that she was a downright bombshell. But without the Ice Princess impersonation, it felt like a curtain had been lifted. Suddenly, Sharpay was very much attractive without her irritatingly patronizing Ice Princess reputation to uphold.

"B-baby, you've got me all _wrong_! I was just…just trying to get her attention!" Chad bulked at the sight of Taylor's withering glare.

"Oh, you'd _like _that, wouldn't you?" Taylor narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

Pearly white rhinestone-embossed Dolce & Gabbana sunglasses were tucked over Sharpay's slender nose, the designer shades intended to seem too big for her face. Complementing her white Levi shorts was a fluorescent red babydoll halter top, its thin rippling skirt so short that it brushed over the muscle definition of her suntanned navel. The skinny, ropelike straps slung around her neck were the only things from keeping the designer top from slipping right off.

Troy felt his mind shutdown at the very sight of her, somehow struck dumb. He suddenly felt as if he had been caught doing something terribly naughty, but couldn't look away. Taylor and Chad's argument slowly began to sound like distant thunder, growing fainter and fainter.

Sharpay tipped her sunglasses down her nose with a perfectly manicured forefinger, ignoring the overzealous greetings by hordes of students she probably didn't know, her dark eyes peering from behind the pearly shades like a predator.

In an instant her gaze tunneled directly towards him, and Troy was immediately overwhelmed with two startling pools of cinnamon brown. She kept him completely still with a single look, as if he were caught in the headlights of a truck and couldn't think of anything but the pair of gleaming orbs rapidly approaching.

Her face broke out into a radiant smile, and he was quickly pulled away from the enamoring spell of her. There was a flash of bright blonde and a muffled squeal (which sounded very much like "_Squee_!"), and Sharpay had her arms around him in a matter of seconds. Her arms were slender and could slink around his build with ease, and she pressed herself against him contentedly.

"Troy! You look _fabulous_!"

Troy wished to hell and back that Sharpay's top had not been made of such thin fabric, like wool or leather, _anything_ that did not put him in the situation he was in right now. He could easily feel the more plumper parts of her womanly curves involuntarily brush up against the contours of his chest and stomach, and he would've melted in her arms if he had not managed to control a part of his common sense.

"Um…thanks, Shar." Troy shakily patted her back, returning the bear hug very carefully because he didn't have the slightest idea of what else to do. He had never felt so petrified.

Chad was no help at all because his mouth was opening and closing like a gaping fish out of water, and Taylor was just beaming at him and Shar like their hug was something excruciatingly platonic. Troy didn't think so.

He glared at Chad, flinching as Sharpay's chin happily snuggled against his shoulder. _Help me_, Troy mouthed desperately, but Chad seemed to be too preoccupied staring at Sharpay's plump little butt. Troy felt a rush of fury overwhelm him, blood boiling beneath his cheeks. He wanted to strangle his best friend for reasons he wasn't quite sure of himself.

Taylor pulled at Chad's unruly hair, and immediately he whimpered and obediently looked away, but she did not comment any further on her boyfriend's behavior.

Before Troy could helplessly close his arms around her, she bounced out of the embrace and happily greeted Chad and Taylor.

"Hey Tay," she squealed while kissing Taylor on both cheeks, Taylor doing the same to her while Troy and Chad gaped enviously. They hugged lightly, like childhood friends, and for a moment it seemed too hard to believe that once upon a time they had relatively hated each other.

"Danforth!" Sharpay smiled as she pulled away from Taylor, rebounding to the fuzzy-haired Wildcat.

"Uh…" Chad stuttered dumbly, his eyes widening as Sharpay approached him. To Troy, Chad looked terrified.

But before Chad could even greet her in return, or run away, she pounced on him and hugged him with as much vigor as she did earlier with Troy. It took him quite a bit of strength, and even more composure, to not topple over on his back. Chad raised his hands up to level with his shoulders, refusing to wrap them around the petite blonde bombshell.

"Look, Tay, I'm not touching her! No touchy feely," Chad called over Sharpay's shoulder, shooting a fearful imploring look to his amused girlfriend. He wouldn't dare embrace Sharpay in front of Taylor, who was by now watching him like a hawk. Not when she was wearing _that_.

Troy felt his jaws slack, and without even knowing it his mouth hung open. The urge to laugh hysterically was almost unbearable.

Sharpay pulled away from Chad to give him room to breathe, holding him at arm's length. "Silly tall person, you're so obviously whipped!" Sharpay chuckled wryly, pinching Chad's cheek between her fingers in mock adoration, her oversized vintage gold bracelet ringlets chiming around her wrist from the motion.

Chad stared down at her in dumbfounded alarm. Taylor snorted loudly at the undignified look on Chad's face, and even Troy was pulled out of his shock by Sharpay's silvery, high-pitched laughter. Troy discreetly sniggered into his fist, pretending to cough instead.

"Very funny, Country Club Princess," Chad growled, his ego obviously bruised, "considering you nearly cost me my foot with your driving. I think you owe us an apology!" Chad looked surprisingly serious. Taylor rolled her eyes. She leaned towards him and kissed him on the cheek consolingly, and Chad felt his anger slowly subside.

"Sorry…" Sharpay pouted genuinely. Chad's face went red, but Troy couldn't tell whether it was out of anger or simply because Sharpay looked absolutely adorable. Chad opened his mouth…

"Apology accepted," Taylor chuckled, shoving her elbow against Chad's ribs to keep him from opening his big mouth and shooting out a snide remark.

"Well _I_ happen to like the country club, and its princess," Troy defended playfully, placing a hand encouragingly over Sharpay's bare shoulders as she curtseyed cutely. A shock of pleasure ran along his fingertips the moment he touched her skin, creamy smooth and radiating an invigorating warmth.

"Thank you, Troy," Sharpay purred, grinning smugly. Her arms were folded in front of her self-righteously, tucked under her chest.

"Are we still friends or what?" Chad glared at Troy, almost definitely pouting. He put an arm around Taylor protectively to ensure that she wouldn't go over to the Pink Side as well.

"Or what," Troy chose, grinning impishly.

"Shar, where's Ryan?" Taylor asked suddenly. She stared curiously at the blonde, all of a sudden realizing that her compatible twin brother had not turned up throughout the entire conversation. "Wasn't he supposed to be in the car with you?"

Sharpay sniffed. "Just because we're twins doesn't mean we share everything! And certainly not the same car…" addressing all three of them, Sharpay flicked her hair off her shoulders dramatically, slapping Troy's hand away in the process. She smiled matter-of-factly. "Ryan doesn't trust Jaguars. He prefers Mustangs."

"Are you sure he just doesn't trust your driving?" Chad quipped hopefully.

"_No_." Sharpay shot him a pointed glare, and he was immediately compelled to shut his mouth. Taylor rolled her eyes at her relatively wimpy boyfriend.

"But why isn't he here yet?" Troy insisted, staring at Sharpay with a brow raised in suspicion.

Sharpay tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ears and placed her hands on her hips prudishly. Troy couldn't help but notice how ridiculously cute she looked in the pose. "If you _must_ know, he's doing a favor for me."

"I thought you and Ryan were pass the whole show dog phase," Chad frowned. Ryan was actually an incredibly cool guy, one whom Chad had become good friends with, and he did not want to have the better half of the Evans twins resort himself into Sharpay's pack mule all over again.

"He volunteered to do it, I swear," Sharpay pouted innocently, "Well, I mean, I told him to do it but he didn't seem to mind. That's like volunteering, right?" She looked up at Troy imploringly, as if waiting for his approval.

Troy's brows furrowed uncertainly. "Um, _sure_. I guess. As long as he's okay with it," he agreed, not sounding sure at all as he messaged the back of his neck with his hand. Sharpay applauded happily to herself, pleased with her own good deed.

"You've got a _lot _to learn, Ice Princess…" Chad shook his head skeptically.

"…and we've got the _entire_ school year to teach it to you, Shar," Taylor added, giggling, "Lucky for you!"

"Not lucky, Tay. _Special_. Gifted!" Sharpay pouted adorably, folding her arms across her chest. This little stunt caused both Chad and Troy's eyes to drop and stare at her chest.

_Wow…WOW…_ Troy's throat felt dry a second time. He swallowed whatever moisture was left in his mouth, gulping uncomfortably. He needed a drink.

"We have to go," Taylor growled, pulling Chad by the ear as he yelped helplessly. "See you in a few, Shar!" Taylor waved happily, and Sharpay let her hand imitate the motion with a little less enthusiasm.

As Taylor and Chad disappeared behind the entrance doors of the school, Sharpay's pout deepened into a grimace.

"Are your friends just tolerating me because of Ryan and you?" Sharpay looked at Troy, and he could only assume that the question was meant for him. She turned to face him completely, and the look in her eyes was almost overwhelming. Her eyes were vivid with confliction. He had never seen her look so insecure and unconfident.

Troy was startled by the sudden interrogation. "No," he said earnestly, almost not believing she had even asked such a question, "I mean, I doubt it. You're a part of us Wildcats, too, Sharpay. Over the summer, you've proven to us that you're not all that bad. You're a great person to be with!"

"As if I needed to prove anything to you and your… _tagalong posse_," she snapped defensively, obviously offended. She looked away in indignation, refusing to meet Troy's dumbfounded expression.

"I didn't mean it that way," Troy retaliated, feeling slightly insulted.

Sharpay's eyes flickered to him for a moment, but Troy was quick to notice the uncertainty in her gesture. She pouted. "I'm…sorry…" Sharpay grimaced, as if the apology tasted awful on her tongue, "I _guess_." She sighed dramatically, hugging herself. "This all just feels…_bizarre_…unfamiliar… I can hardly believe that only a year ago, I couldn't _stand_ your friends. Now me and Tay act like we've been friends forever, and Gabby… she's so _forgiving_. Sometimes I have to remind myself that they're all my friends now."

"The start of something new," Troy grinned, closing his fingers around her willowy soft hand for encouragement. "Trust me, I've been there. It's a bit rocky at first, but with the right people by your side you'll learn to love it."

Sharpay looked up at him with something like admiration in her eyes, leaning onto his side. The closer she was to him, the more she seemed at ease. He noticed her frown was smaller now, less distressed and uncertain.

Her lips weren't meant to look that way, Troy realized. They were perfect only for childish pouts and smug grins, and even the occasional contemptuous scowl, but never for apprehensive frowns.

Being this close to Sharpay, naturally the thought of kissing her flickered across his mind. It lingered there, at the back of his thoughts, but he didn't do anything to stop it. Troy innocently kissed her on the cheek to quell the temptation, the way a brother kissed a sister, and when he pulled back Sharpay was smiling radiantly. Troy wanted to kiss that smile, too.

"You're too good to me, Troy. And to think I only liked you because you were talented! You're obviously a good friend, too…" Sharpay beamed, returning to her usual radiant self.

'_Friends…_?'The word seemed to sting in his ears. It didn't sound welcoming at all. It sounded wrong. All wrong. '_Just… friends.'_

Before he could react, Sharpay pressed her lips against his in an innocent peck on the lips. Troy felt a volt of electricity run up along his spine, and his entire body shuddered in a way that felt unusually euphoric. He was unable to pull away, as stiff as a board on his feet.

But just as Troy was about to helplessly kiss back, Sharpay pulled away from him. She looked pleased.

Troy opened his mouth, noting that it couldn't work properly, immediately missing the warmth and invigorating sensation that overwhelmed him when Sharpay's lips were lightly pushed against his. But her lips were gone now, because Sharpay needed them to smile.

"Whoa…what was that for?" Troy took a step back, suddenly feeling like a nervous wreck.

Suddenly, he couldn't trust himself near her. His body screamed to comply with his impulsive desires, to grab her and continue what she had started with that single invitational kiss. He had to calm down. He had to get away from her before he'd regret it.

_What's that hammering sound?_ His heart pounded in his ears, beating against his ribcage like a merciless rhythmic drum. Adrenaline rapidly pumped through his veins. It was at that moment that Troy realized he _couldn't_ calm down. Not without another kiss.

"You're not mad?" Sharpay's smile widened, but there was hint of shyness in it that almost stopped the smile altogether, "God, _that's_ a relief. You have to understand, Troy… I knew I'd never get another chance, being our last year and all. I _had_ to kiss you—ugh, I sound like an idiot! Please don't be mad!"

Sharpay wouldn't look at Troy. She couldn't. She looked so embarrassed, and yet giggly at the same time. But Troy _wanted _her to look. He wanted to tell if she was joking. She _had _to be.

"Don't worry, though," she assured quickly, "I'm not going to intrude any further into your relationship with Gabby at all this year. I have Zeke now! And besides, I know now I'm no competition…" It was obvious she was trying to reassure him, but Troy hardly cared. He was too confused by it all.

Sharpay glanced away as she added, "You must be relieved, huh?"

For the first time, she was wrong about that. He was miserable. Troy could feel something at the pit of his stomach writhe pitifully. The sensation supplied him with a deep-rooted, unjustified hatred for the one called Zeke.

Did the kiss mean anything to her at all? Had she felt _anything _he had felt?

"Wow, I can't believe I said that!" Sharpay said earnestly, making a face. "But they're all true! I'm sorry If I scared you or anything. You were probably really discomforted."

'_NO I WASN'T!'_ Troy wanted to scream, _'I LOVED IT!'_ But that sounded strange, even to him. Troy felt something akin to desolation explode inside his chest when she said those words.

"I've been wanting to kiss you since freshman year, Troy Bolton," Sharpay explained, smiling apologetically, "but I realize that I can do that with any other boy, I guess. Preferably Zeke. He's so good to me, you know?" She laughed suddenly. Troy couldn't understand what was so funny. "Of course you do, you're that way with Gabriella!"

The mention of Gabriella almost made his heart cringe, and yet at the same time he wanted to reach out to the blonde fairy in front of him.

Sharpay patted him on the shoulder appraisingly, and it took him all his self-control not to grab her hand and pull her into an amorous embrace. He felt his knees nearly cave in from under him against the warmth of her touch.

"Let's just keep this between us, mmkay? It could barely amount to a kiss anyway." Sharpay waved her hand dismissively.

Troy felt his head nod of its own accord, his entire body on temporary autopilot as his subconscious cringed into a dark little corner to brood, and try as he might to stop himself he found the words shooting out of his mouth before he could stop himself, "_Mmkay_…"

"Oh, there's Ryan!" Sharpay smiled excitedly, her pearly white teeth gleaming against her powder pink lips.

Troy barely noticed the white Mustang convertible gracefully pulling into the school's driveway, its windows tinted a transparent bluish black. There were two heads instead of one, Ryan's white-gold crown of blonde hair and a raven-haired other.

Troy hopelessly felt the urge to kiss that smile a second time.

"Tootles!" Sharpay waved goodbye as she sashayed over to her brother's car, not even looking at him.

Troy watched her leave, noting the genial bounce hinted in every step she took – farther away from him. The knot in his chest tightened until it was near suffocating. He looked at her retreating back, his head spinning.

"_Tootles…_" Troy Bolton thought that maybe it was best if he had been hit by the car in the first place, because his heart breaking was unimaginably far worse.

-x-  
-x-

Like it? Love it? _Loathe_ it? Express yourself in a review! Because I _feed_ off them. :P Press the pretty purple _go_ button at the bottom left, you know you wanna…

**Author's Blurb:** Sorry if they seemed a little OOC, but it was fun making Sharpay all giggly and happy like the time she was in the Lava Spring Gold Course scene. Cracked me up! XD And I thoroughly enjoyed making Troy _squirm_. I have an unusual penchant for making my most favorite characters miserable: it delights me for some weird, sadistic reason. I think I've been reading _way_ too much tragic Troypay fanfiction. Tehehee…

**1 - **Traditional single-beaded bangle necklace of Palau, male version. Corbin Bleu was wearing one during HSM2. I have one, the female's version. My dad's from Palau. I was delighted when I saw it on Corbin.

Below you, I've decided to just let you in on some quality Troypay fics. :)

**Great Troypay Stories you Should Read, if You Haven't Already: **

_Ruined Forever in the Best Way Possible – __**By Genvessel**_

_Forever in a Chance – __**By Trunk's Lil Sis**_

_A Lot Like Love_ – _**By Stessa**_

XOXO,

-SeraLu


	5. In Too Deep Part 1

**Glamour Shots**

Chapter 3 : In Too Deep ... Part 1

**Summary: **Two-shot. Aftermath to Chapter 2 – When You're Mad. Troy's recent bout of sex deprivation, and the fact that Sharpay makes his life hell altogether, forces the basketball jockey to come to terms with the fact that he's in too deep—much deeper than he realizes.

**Dedications: **To all of you who had the decency to read and review! Troypay is the superior couple, hail Troypay! ;) And this was written particularly for _Naley4ever93_, because she wanted Troy to let Shar know he loves her both physically and spiritually with all his heart. :3

**WARNING!: **Sexual references, possible OCC

-x-

"_**The faster we're falling,  
We're stopping and stalling.  
We're running in circles again  
Just as things were looking up  
You said it wasn't good enough.  
But still we're trying one more time.**_

**Maybe we're just trying too hard.  
When really it's closer than it is too far**

**Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep,  
All the thoughts in my head, instead of going under.  
Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep,  
All the thoughts in my head, instead of going under,  
Instead of going under!"**

—**Sum 41**

-x-

"Dammit, LEFT! _Left_, Troy!"

Troy let out a growl that shook his whole body, painstakingly frustrated. The pebbles of sweat pouring down his brow stung at the corner of his eyes, which were narrowed angrily, his lips set into a concentrated frown.

In absolute horror, Chad Danforth pulled at his fuzzy brown hair as the bright orange Spalding basketball slipped out of Troy's fingers in agonizing slow-motion. With a disappointing metallic clunk, it rebounded off of the hoop that Troy had been initially aiming for.

Troy looked entirely grim, his shoulders tensing as he watched his teammates groan miserably. Troy's frown deepened until it rivaled a scowl.

Jason readily ducked under the airborne basketball and caught it as if it had meant to land in his hands all along, twisting around and making a run for the hoop across from them in a single move.

"Get your head in the game, bro," Chad hissed petulantly, shoving Troy with his shoulder as he made a move to pursue Jason like the others. Troy made no move to defend himself, willingly letting himself be harshly pushed aside, considering that he deserved at least that much from his teammates. A bit of disciplinary abuse never hurt (much) now and then, particularly since he needed it given that his general group efforts were a little lax.

He couldn't deny it. Troy was absolutely frustrated – _internally brooding_, in a manner of speaking.

He also couldn't deny that it had everything to do with Sharpay Evans: a patronizingly snarky, ruthlessly ambitious young woman that Troy fully intended to marry someday with all the hopeless conviction of a hormonal young man madly in love. It had everything to do with Sharpay, and yet he'd hardly had a proper conversation with her for an entire week, much less physical contact.

Troy had no doubt now that completely depriving a man of sexual _anything_ was her favorite form of torture. She vowed temporary abstinence with the sole intention of tormenting him, second by second, hour by hour, and day by day – whichever way, it still maintained a painfully slow process. Troy was quickly suffering from severe withdrawal symptoms, and he new it.

Under these circumstances, it was hard to concentrate on anything else. And it didn't help at all given that he had to endure a senseless round of post-school basketball practice that he couldn't possibly ignore. His father was the head coach of East High's undefeated Wildcats, after all, and had developed a penchant for scheduling private practices at their resident backyard court. Jack Bolton had the eyes of a hawk, and was capable of having the wrath of one if his trophy son decided to play hooky in his own household.

The obnoxious, shrill screeches of multiple sneakers careening through the dry granite court echoed all throughout his backyard, the reverberating thump of the ball bounding on and off the quad like a senseless cycle, and it didn't help at all provided that his teammates chose today to yell at the top of their lungs at every little mistake, each hoarse voice drowning out the last. Displace, muddled noises lunged at him in a single blow, somehow sounding so much more louder in his ears. It was enough to give him an earsplitting headache.

"DUDE!"

Before Troy could react, or even remember where he was, the florescent Spalding basketball came reeling directly towards his face in an instant. It hit him dead on, and Troy felt the cartilage in his nose snap apart with a sickening crack that pounded in his ears.

The blood felt hot and thick against his lips and nose, slinking over his mouth so that it quickly dripped off his chin like a gutter. The pain wasn't immediate, and he could feel a strange, tingling numbness before he found himself reeling his head back and clutching hard at his nose to pinch the pain away. The nosebleed didn't look like stopping.

Troy heard Chad wince loudly in the sidelines, followed by a collection of hysterical laughter, but Troy couldn't glare at his friends properly without loosing any more blood. He kept his face facing directly at the sky, hands compressed against his nose as blood gushed between his fingers.

"What is wrong with you, man?" Chad had stopped laughing, realizing just how unusual it was for Troy to be in his current situation. He kicked the bloodstained basketball to the side, avoiding the tiny droplets of crimson blots that were splayed around Troy's private backyard court.

Chad grimaced at Troy, openly disgusted. "Man, you were seriously distracted…wait, you were thinking about moon pies again weren't you? If you were hungry all you had to do was call a timeout. Actually… I wouldn't mind a bite to eat, myself." Chad clapped a hand against his solid stomach for emphasis.

"I'b dot 'ungry," Troy mumbled incoherently, his broken nose preventing himself from speaking properly at all.

"I didn't say you were ugly, man. You got me all wrong! I mean, you have beautiful eyes!" Chad defended quickly, uncomfortable with Troy's smoldering glare.

Troy looked at Chad incredulously, as if the fuzzy-haired Wildcat had grown a second head.

Chad frowned, giving him a look that just barely counted for concern. "Did the ball break your eardrums, too?"

"yoo ass 'ole!"

Chad stared at him, confused. "Say whoa?"

"Ugh!" Troy suddenly stalked out of the basketball court. He furiously slid the fiberglass doors aside and entered the kitchenette.

"Troy, you okay?" Jason asked, more curious than anything else. He seemed to be fascinated by the amount of blood that was gushing through Troy's fingers. He, Zeke, and the rest of the Wildcats stood a clear distance away from Troy, glaringly aware of the grim aura that surrounded him like a deadly guard.

"You guys go ahead and start another round," Chad ordered dismissively, waving a hand in a shooing gesture.

"But the ball is all bloody," Zeke squeaked, his normally bronzed skin looking surprisingly pale. Chad twisted his mouth in a grimace, and raised an eyebrow at Zeke.

Jason made a move to pick the basketball up, gathering it up in his arms and wiping the blood away with his sweat rag. "All clean, guys," he beamed. "Maybe this means good luck! Troy is the best player around. Having his blood on the game ball may be like some voodoo ritual thing for good fortune. I was watching it on the Discovery Channel with Kelsi this one night and…"

As Jason was engrossed in an animated illustration of the latest theme in the Discovery Channel, everyone stared at him as if he were describing things horrifyingly unthinkable, and yet the worst part of it all was that they couldn't look away or tune out his voice.

Chad was the only one senseless (or wise) enough to jog in after a fuming Troy, becoming more and more curious. When he peered into the kitchen, Troy was hunched over the sink splashing water over his face with his hands. Troy clutched his nose with his fingers and carefully snapped the joints back in to place.

There was a hair-raising _crrraaack_, and Chad grimaced distastefully. "So… I take it that this isn't about moon pies?" He heaved himself up onto the limestone counter in the middle of the kitchen with his hands, absentmindedly kicking his legs forward in a gesture of boredom.

Troy threw him the bloody wash towel, which Chad didn't even have to dodge to avoid. The rag didn't even come close to the counter, and Troy cursed under the clump of damp Bounty tissues against his face.

Chad wisely decided not to laugh at his friend, but instead shook his head almost sympathetically as he watched Troy Bolton sulk around like a petulant child. "Whatever's on your mind, it's making you loose your game, man. I mean, you can't even throw—UGH!"

Troy had thrown Chad another wet towel, which was fortunately clean this time, so when it landed in Chad's hair he wasn't nearly as freaked out as he should've been. With a loud curse, Chad threw the rag to the floor and ruffled his hair vigorously. By the time he was finished his hair resembled a wet, musty poodle. He wiped the wet off his face with his jersey, only realizing when he was finished that it was no help at all since head had been sweating like a pig the entire afternoon.

"_Fine_. Pout all you want, you little prick. Just don't forget that your hissy fits are costing the team. It is _not_ cool for you to take out your pent-up sexual tension on us. We aren't going to suffer just because _you_ can barely cop a feel, Troy." Chad angrily leaped off of the counter and made a move to stalk out the backdoor.

Troy tensed. "Wait—"

"What?" Chad promptly insisted, raising an eyebrow. He threw Troy a triumphant and truly wicked smirk.

Troy blinked. It occurred to him then that the fuzzy-haired Wildcat had no intentions of leaving in the first place, and was only hoping to bait Troy with the ingenious trick. It worked so far, but Troy was uncertain whether he wanted to give Chad the satisfaction of knowing that.

"How'd you know it was about…_that_?" Troy frowned, brows furrowing defensively.

Chad let out a rich laugh, as if what he had just heard was hilariously ridiculous. "Dude, you're not the only one whose had it that bad. The symptoms are all there, you might as well throw a sign over your forehead and say you're terribly _whipped_. Believe me, I know. Taylor hardly ever lets me cop a feel of my own if I don't behave." Chad's grin twisted into something of a half grimace, half smirk.

Troy slumped against the sink and slid to the floor, dropping his face into his hands and groaning miserably. "How do you get through something like this?!" He grumbled dejectedly.

Chad patted a consoling hand over his friends back, smiling dreamily, "It's worth it in the end, bro. She's angry with you _now_, but just you wait. People who think guys like us are 'whipped' clearly don't realize that the girls must be doing _something_ right. Personally, I theorize that it's the makeup sex. Taylor has _fantastic_ curves – more cushion for the pushin', in a manner of speaking." Chad laughed fondly, "Plus she has this _amazing_ Hindu book that has, like, a thousand sex position – one that she _refuses_ to show me, by the way. We actually fought over it once…but I've learned to love surprises." Chad grinned mischievously.

Troy pried off Chad's hand from his back, staring at him as if he had just realized how abnormal his friend tended to be. He stretched the distance between them, suddenly uncomfortable.

"That's nice for you…" Troy harrumphed, "but my situation is probably nothing like you and Taylor – which, incidentally, I do _not_ need any more information about, thank you very much."

"True," Chad nodded agreeably, "Then again I'd never really expect _Gabriella_, of all people, to torment you that way. Jeez, what did you do to make her that angry? She always seemed so lenient." Chad threw Troy a truly sinful leer, "So she's not that innocent after all, eh? What've you two been doing behind closed doors to have you so sprung, Bolton?" Chad shoved his elbow onto Troy's ribs playfully.

"Uh, yeah…_Gabby_…" Troy recoiled from the physical contact, his heart cringing like a prune at the mention of Gabriella Montez. He avoided Chad's expectant gaze, "We kind of…had a fight. And now we've barely spoken a word to each other since then." At the very least, it was partly the truth. Gabriella just wasn't the diabolically cruel young woman he was currently at odds with.

"Yeah?" Chad peered at his friend, cocking his brow up curiously, "she looked fine at EHS."

If Troy was nervous at all, he was careful not to let the strain show in his face. But by a fraction his frown twitched, and his electric blue eyes adjusted a few shades darker. "Well, yeah…we just don't want anyone to worry." The lie rolled off of his tongue like a genuine article – a trait he was not proud of, but had simply grown to be very good at since secretly dating Sharpay.

"Right…" Chad stared Troy down for a moment, as if looking at Troy's face would provide him more of an answer to his question, or at least one he would've proffered. Shaking his head, Chad shrugged it off. "You to've been through worse." He sauntered towards the fridge, apparently hungry. "Where d'you keep your moon pies?"

_Great save, Bolton!_ Troy felt that he deserved a congratulatory medal for being so clever. Inwardly, he allowed himself to sigh in relief.

"Why aren't you two out in the court like the rest?" Jack Bolton stalked into kitchen and stared at his players seriously.

"Nosebleed," Troy mumbled sullenly from the table.

Jack seemed to concede with his son's answer, but immediately rebounded on Chad. "And you, Danforth?"

"Lending a helping hand, Coach B!" Chad said cheerfully, all the while rummaging through the Bolton's refrigerator.

"_Danforth…"_ Jack said warningly.

"Hey, don't get mad at me, Coach! I mean, I didn't get distracted and have Spalding hit me in the face!" Chad withdrew from the fridge and help up his hands in defense.

"Spalding?" Jack raised a brow.

"The basketball, sir."

"Danforth, _get out_ of this kitchen."

"Yesir!" Chad called as he ran out the backdoor.

Troy glared at his best friend's back. The bastard snitched him out! Of course, Troy would've done the same. It built character.

"Having some girl trouble, son?" Jack leaned over the table and stared with piercing blue eyes that mirrored Troy's completely.

Troy gulped, slightly surprised that his father caught on so quickly. "How did you…?"

"You haven't been this distracted in a game since Gabriella had stopped talking to you last year."

_Oh yeah._ Troy remembered. Chad and Taylor had planned it so that Gabriella would see his 'Locker Talk' with the guys, and Gabriella was tricked into believing that he was just a playboy jerk. It was funny, actually, because Troy couldn't really see himself as a playboy. But Gabby hadn't known him very well, so it was easy. If Troy didn't know better, Chad was as manipulative as Sharpay, and with Taylor by his side the fuzzy-haired wildcat could've taken over the entire school if they'd wanted to.

"Son, I think you and I should have The Talk."

_Oh merciful God, NO…_ Troy paled.

-x-

_**(East High School)**_

"I knew it. I _knew_ it! We shouldn't have made fun of her dog…thing… and why did you have to sit on my lap while we did?!" Troy whined uselessly.

Gabriella Montez sighed dramatically, closing her eyes as if in meditation. It seemed as if Troy was spitting out complaints about that one thing for the umpteenth time that day and, although Gabriella liked to think of herself as a fairly humble young woman, Troy was infuriatingly trying her patience.

"Okay, okay, I admit it was a bit over the top—but she was _testing_ us, Troy. She could've revealed to the entire school what total frauds we are. You really need to teach your 'girlfriend-on-the-side' some restraint…"

Troy harrumphed.

She eyed Troy's childish expression exasperatedly, "_So, _to the matter at hand…she's completely cut you off of anything remotely sexual?"

Gabriella stared at Troy with a look of utter sympathy. But Troy didn't understand why. He was certain she'd never had to go through the same situation he was in once before, so she couldn't possibly understand. Frankly, Troy wasn't convinced that Gabby even had the stomach for it.

"She's cut me off _completely_," Troy corrected sullenly, heels twiddling together nervously and hands tucked deep into his Levi's jeans pockets. Already he was suffering from the withdrawal, Gabby noticed, and it was unnerving him inside.

"She's very good at not showing it…" Gabriella remarked rationally, shooting him a skeptic look to add to her sympathetic one, "with the way you explained it, you guys were making out more than you were fighting."

Troy had the decency to blush. "Well…you know, things don't always go as expected with her. Dating her, I should say, is very…_interesting_…" His lips perked up into an affectionate smile as he spoke, and Gabriella noticed that too.

"Talk about a lover's quarrel…" she snorted, grinning, "I had no idea she could be so _kinky_."

"You're getting off the point," Troy huffed accusingly.

"Troy, she doesn't seem angry at all. And you know how she is, she's incredibly expressive. If she really _was_ angry with you, she'd show it instead of prancing around East High like a happy little poodle and ignore you altogether."

"I don't get it, either!" Troy groaned dramatically, clearly distraught, "But I figured that's what you women _do_. Isn't it? You pretend everything's alright when it clearly _isn't_. I can't stand it!" Troy clutched at his hair, wanting to rip it right off of his head for unjustifiable reasons. "Why can't you people just _say_ so instead of beating around the bush?"

With a grunt Gabriella shoved her thick _Advanced Trigonometry_ textbook into her locker and, sighing loudly in relief, closed the small metal door afterwards. She refocused her attention on Troy, giving him a meaningful look.

Troy grimaced dejectedly. Her compassionate gestures had felt relatively comforting to him in the beginning, but now he was feeling more and more irritated every time she did it. It only made him feel more pathetic for coming to an ex-girlfriend in his dire need of condolence.

"I don't think I've ever had to do that—'beat around the bush,' I mean." Gabriella defended helpfully, "Did it ever occur to you that Sharpay is enjoying this?"

"Only, like, a _million_ times." Troy folded his arms across his chest and petulantly leaned against a random locker. "I've kind of figured that much." He huffed, rolling his eyes. Gabriella could tell at once that the presumption had clearly annoyed him.

"All on your own?" she giggled, backhanding his arm in a congratulatory way.

Troy threw her a stern look. "But you don't know her like I do," he resolved, and the look of sincerity in his liquid blue eyes seemed startlingly genuine, even for him. "I'm her…_significant other_."

Gabriella lifted a brow. "Uh _huh_." She could've sworn that she had seen his eyes flash, like a stroke of lightning. Mentally freeing herself of her reverie, Gabriella bit back a laugh, but not quite sufficiently enough. She snorted into her fist.

Troy glared indignantly. "_Okay_. Maybe she wouldn't put it in those exact words – _ever_ – but there's just certain things I do with her that qualifies on a very personal, passionate level."

"I really don't need to know what goes on in the bedroom, Troy," Gabriella blushed.

Troy let out a frustrated groan, hitting his forehead with the palm of his hand. "Not like _that_! It's just…I know her. The _real_ her…" Troy's eyes glazed over almost sadly, "not the one she uses to throw people off."

Gabriella could tell right away that Troy was missing Sharpay considerably, even when he wasn't aware of that himself. "That's very touching," she remarked lamely, not even looking at him. She was too absorbed in her cell phone to properly comfort Troy at all, which had signaled an incoming call somewhere between his pouring out of sentimental sweet nothings.

"Hey!" Troy bridled, his ears flushing strawberry red.

"Ah, but in the words of the great philosopher Plato – 'at the touch of love, everyone becomes a poet'…" Gabriella chuckled knowingly, "which only proves that the schmaltzy sentiment in question makes you do shitty things."

"Who the hell are you texting?" Troy demanded indignantly, almost definitely sulking now.

Gabriella did a cute little shrug, "Ryan."

"What's he saying to turn you into a bitch?" Troy scoffed.

Gabriella simply giggled at him a third time, clearly amused, which only infuriated Troy even more. "That he misses me," she gushed giddily.

"But…you saw each other in homeroom," Troy grated, narrowing his eyes. "I know that because I share Drama with the both of you!" Gabriella only shrugged again. The gesture was becoming infuriating.

"Troy, Troy, Troy…"Gabriella shook her head as she placed a warm hand over his shoulder, smiling up at him with a sense of motherly affection. Troy responded with a halfhearted smile.

_This_ was why he could never maintain a relationship with Gabriella – she always seemed more of a very close friend and pillar of support, his very own sisterly confidant. Gabriella needed someone that was unconditionally devoted to a long-term relationship that met her standards, which were surprisingly high. Both of them knew that Troy was not the man for the job, and Ryan was. All three of them were on agreeable terms with that fact.

Gabriella was happy to keep a secret so long as Troy kept his mouth shut with hers, and was surprisingly very understanding of the situation. Although the entire school population mistook their newfound friendship as a deeper romantic affiliation (seeing only what they _wanted _to see), Troy and Gabriella both agreed that that ship had sailed and was never coming back to port.

Gabriella was going to leave for New York, New York in only a matter of months, which was all the more reason that they had to split up. But the mathematic enthusiast really hadn't expected to fall in love with Ryan Evans almost immediately after the breakup, and it worked out considerably well since he was applying for NYU. He and Gabby had moved on fairly quickly, and wouldn't have had it any other way.

Troy was all too eager to comply with Gabby and Ryan's wishes that their relationship be a secret to Sharpay, as well as East High. Even Gabby herself was aware that Sharpay held a very deep-seated dislike with her, despite Sharpay's miraculous capability for toleration. And Ryan—well, he was just positively terrified of the result if his mountain lion of a compatible twin sister were ever to discover that he was dating her archrival. He wasn't about to risk contravening her a second time. After all, she knew where he lived.

Hence, their situation: Troy pretended to date Gabby as a favor for the both of them and the sake of the status quo, and Ryan pretended to be…whatever Ryan was stereotyped out to be—although Troy had an inkling that it was somewhere between a stylish metrosexual and a swishy queer. It was a very clever backup if Ryan ever wanted to openly cop a feel with Gabby, because everyone knew it was okay for a gay guy to feel a girl up. Troy still couldn't understand _why_ that was okay, but he was discreetly under the impression that all of America was diagnosed with schizophrenia. The nation on medication, so to speak.

"If you really want her back, why don't you just apologize?"

"I've _tried_," Troy groaned. "I've tried _everything_! Chocolates, roses, Macy's gift cards…how do you apologize to a girl who has just about everything?"

"Gifts aren't exactly a way to a girls heart."

"Really? I never knew that."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Contrary to popular belief, women are not necessarily materialistic. We prefer more sentimental things, like when a guy does something guys don't usually do."

"In other words, you are all expect us guys to meet your ridiculously high standards…"

"Troy!" Gabriella pouted reproachfully, folding her arms together in front of her. "Did you _ever_ consider that she didn't want just material things?"

Troy paused in thought, and then, "Not really, no."

Gabriella withdrew an exasperated sigh. She looked about ready to hit Troy upside his head. "Do I have to spell it out for you?

"Well, if it helps—"

"TROY!" Gabriella glowered, "Ugh! What in the world does she see in you?"

Troy smirked. "What did you?"

Gabriella opened her mouth to retort, but was unable to find the words. She sucked in a deep breath in an attempt to compose herself. "Alright, why don't you confront her face-to-face and _not_ behind a box of chocolates or paper flowers with cheesy love notes?"

"The lovesick puppy routine worked on you, didn't it?" Troy huffed indignantly, his ego obviously bruised.

"This is Sharpay we're talking about, you dolt." Gabriella shook her head, but couldn't keep herself from smiling. "Troy, my little airhead… _talk_ to her. She'd probably prefer that. Make it a point to show her how much you truly love her—and yes, Troy, I said love. Now quit gaping like a fish and come to terms with your stupid boy feelings." Gabriella cupped her thumb and forefinger around Troy's chin, curtly snapping his mouth back shut.

"But…she might hurt me." Troy tucked his head between his shoulders fearfully, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"_Troy_," Gabriella glared disapprovingly. "This is your _significant other_ we're talking about! Stop being such a wuss!"

Troy took a good look at Gabriella's determined expression skeptically. After a moment in which Gabriella obviously won the staring contest, he finally smiled. "You always know what to say, eh Gabby?" With that, he embraced her in an affectionate hug. "Thank you for being there for me."

Gabriella returned the hug with equal gusto, laughing into his chest. "I guess it's an unfortunate weakness of mine. There's a little part of me that still loves you, Troy."

"How adorable."

Troy froze, utter dread seeping into his heart.

"The two high school golden sweethearts. OMG, you should really get yourselves matching outfits…and a _room_." There was venom in her voice that seemed to sting Troy's ears. He balked and hid behind Gabriella a little, but she seemed just as unnerved as he was.

Standing before them in all her golden glory, Sharpay seemed as beautiful as ever. Ryan was at her right, as always, discreetly shooting looks of apology and affection towards Gabriella…

**To Be Continued…**

-x-  
-x-

**Great Troypay fics: **

_The One To Lean On_ – Written By Simplyxjiberty

_Picante– _(one-shot) Written by Rebelde Girl

_Typical Hallway Drama_ – (one-shot) Written By Mia M. Turner

**Author's Blurb: **This is part one of _In Too Deep_. Part two will come later, as well as the Troypay drama. Hope I haven't drove you crazy with the cliffhanger. Please don't flame me.

I needed to get something out to let y'all know I'm not dead. Alright, I know what you're thinking: _you_ _stupid whore you are SO late in updating_! _**D: **_But I'm sorry! I can't help it if I'm having a life crisis, and believe me I have that _A LOT_. My dad was just diagnosed with diabetes, high cholesterol and high blood pressure. So I'm taking care of him when my mom's away working. It's been crazy.

Like it? Love it? _Loathe_ it? Express yourself in a review! Because I _feed_ off them. Press the pretty purple _Go! _button, you know you want to! ;)

XOXO, SeraLu


	6. I Hate Love

**Glamour Shots**

Chapter 6 – I Hate Love

**Summary:** Post-HSM2. This is sort of a companion drabble to Chapter 3 – Sandbox Crush. It conveys Sharpay's thoughts on letting go of Troy Bolton. Hints at ZekePay, but not really.

-x-

"_**Have you ever been in love? Horrible, isn't it? It makes you so vulnerable. It opens your chest and it opens up your heart and it means that someone can get inside you and mess you up. You build up all these defenses, you build up a whole suit of armor so that nothing can hurt you, then one stupid person—no different from any other stupid person—wanders into your stupid life...You give them a piece of you. They didn't ask for it. They did something dumb one day, like kiss you or smile at you, and then your life isn't your own anymore. Love takes hostages. It gets inside you. It eats you out and leaves you crying in the darkness, so simple a phrase like 'maybe we should be just friends' turns into a glass splinter working its way into your heart. It hurts. Not just in the imagination. Not just in the mind. It's a soul-hurt, a real gets-inside-you-and-rips-you-apart pain. I hate love…" **_**–Neil Gaiman**

-x-

Sharpay had never quite gotten over Troy Bolton.

Zeke was just a convenience, but a wonderful one nonetheless. The aspiring chef was completely devoted to her, cherished her unconditionally for who she was in spite of her condescending and otherwise ruthless tactics.

But Sharpay couldn't bring herself to believe that his love for her was real. Not many of her relationships ever were. Zeke seemed more or less totally infatuated with her, even so obsessed that he overlooked the fact that she was usually unkind to him and possessed several character flaws that most men would run _screaming_ from. Their relationship consisted of love and hate. Zeke loved her, and Sharpay partially hated him.

Zeke would do anything for her: he pampered her, showered her with delectable sweets and pasties whenever she demanded, and carried her books in school and her bags upon bags of designer clothing while shopping in the mall. And that was okay, she supposed.

In fact, it was far better than she imagined. It felt like she was being coddled by her favorite personal servant, among the many she owned, but in the form of a boyfriend. But being catered to her every whim was not something new for Sharpay, and somehow she was getting that inkling feeling that she was eventually going to grow bored with him.

A part of her knew she could've loved Zeke unconditionally in return, and actually be grateful for him being such a good and devoted boyfriend, which were rare in high school…

If only she hadn't met Troy Bolton.

Maybe if she hadn't looked into his eyes, so pure and spectacular and _blue_. It reminded her of the sky, and the open ocean, and cornflowers. He reminded her of happiness and excitement and _freedom_, things appose to the superficial routine that was usually the lifestyle of the rich.

Maybe if he hadn't smiled at her, the way someone would smile to a loved one. Maybe if he hadn't treated her more kindly than the other basketball jocks, maybe if he hadn't tolerated her with so much patience no matter how annoying she tried to make herself be.

Maybe if he hadn't been so unlike any jock she'd ever met. He wasn't full of himself or selfish or arrogant. He definitely wasn't rich or superficial. He was just a really good son, and a really good friend. In fact, he was more naïve than anything else. He believed in fate and love, justice and dreams coming true. He was perfect for reasons Sharpay couldn't understand.

Maybe…

Maybe if Troy Bolton wasn't all those wonderful things, she could've fallen for Zeke or any other boy who'd ever loved her unconditionally. Maybe if Troy Bolton wasn't so wonderful she wouldn't have had to break all those hearts, or experience the soul-hurting devastation of unrequited love.

But Sharpay knew for a fact that if (through some miracle) she were ever to date Troy Bolton, he would never become her personal pack mule, and to top it off he was a terrible cook. If Sharpay felt like being pampered, Troy would only do it if he felt like it or during a special occasion, but surely not on a day to day basis like Zeke. It was bound to be a compromising relationship, and Sharpay didn't _do_ compromise. Not even for love.

Relationships were supposed to benefit her alone. In all her relationships, from family to friends to boyfriends, it was always that way. From the start it seemed she and Troy were destined to end up a disaster, and either of them knew it from the get go.

But, at the time, Sharpay hadn'tcared.

Troy was different. He was so estranged in comparison to other boys. He seemed immune to her flirtatious advances, even before Gabriella: the Freaky Singing Math Girl.

Sharpay would always try to get his attention, but there was always something more important on his mind. Sharpay was convinced that a basketball had replaced his brain, because it seemed the sport was all that was his life. Before Gabriella, he never had time for a relationship.

More than anything, Sharpay wished she could've interested Troy in that way. She wished that she was demure and kind and, yes, even _poor_ – if that was the extent it took to win his heart.

But that simply wasn't her, glaringly far from it. She was Sharpay Evans, and with that name came her notoriously extravagant over-the-top reputation. She couldn't change herself. After all, was it even true love if she'd have to loose herself to it?

Sharpay had already lost a part herself to Troy, though. He had stolen a large part of her and she knew that she was never going to see that part of her for a long time, at least not until he decided to return it. But she seldom kept her hopes up with him anymore…

Troy Bolton had stolen her heart, and the empty little hole inside her chest had never stopped bleeding since.

**END.**

-x-  
-x-

**Author's Note:** Sharpay's in angsty denial and doesn't believe TroyPay would work. But little does she know, Troy's fallen for her ever since they'd met! **8D** You're lucky I found this drabble in my files. I finished it today. Whew, two updates in one day. Now that's a decidedly phenomenal feat for me. Well, okay, it isn't _that_ phenomenal since this is like barely three pages long. **:P**

Originally the title was going to be 'I don't Wanna Be in Love' which was inspired by Good Charlotte's song of the same name. Then I'd add the chorus to the song. But I remembered this wonderful quote from my favorite author of all time, Neil Gaiman. I swear, anything that comes out of his mouth is always so clever! I heart him. **:3**

I like to thank all of you for your wonderful reviews that totally brighten up my day. Seriously! (Although I hope I don't turn into a Review-Whore).

XOXO, – SeraLu


	7. Hate, Maybe

_**Hate, Maybe  
**__A Troypay poem_

Maybe it's the way you talk too much  
Maybe it's the things you do  
Maybe it's your utter arrogance  
That has me in foolish love with you?

Maybe it's the way you hurt me  
With every heartfelt blow  
Maybe it's the way you're hateful,  
My very personal foe...?

Maybe it's the way you are:  
Condescending, all high and mighty,  
That has your fingers wrapped around me  
Holding me all too tightly.

Maybe it's the way I'm not in control,  
Never tended to from head to toe.  
You don't treat me like I'm perfect,  
But instead as your friendly foe

Maybe it's the bluntness in your voice  
That has me hating every word  
Your tongue like a venom,  
Like my neck against a sword...

Sharp, metallic, soothingly cold,  
As it etched words of sweet nothings, written in bold  
Written upon my flesh, a secret to value as gold  
Love unspoken, love untold…

Fighting, kissing, hating, loving…  
Will that be all I'll ever expect from you?  
Happy, hateful, bridle, playful,  
Memories conceived by lovers two.

So before you rant, and gripe, and growl,  
Before you seethe, or pout, or yowl,  
Remember that I only do it because I love you  
Remember that, no matter how much you may protest, I know very well...  
that you love me, too.

-x-

-x-

**Author's Babble:** I'm SORRY. This is probably not something you'd expected. You had probably expected the second part of "In Too Deep". Please accept my greatest, _sincerest_ apology and know that I had not meant to disappoint you. Forgive me, I beg of you! D: I'm sure many of my fellow writers here can understand my situation, I've fallen into a little (more like massive) Writer's Block and am wallowing pitifully…_help me… _

But to let you know that I am not dead, and I am trying my best to not be a procrastinating bitch, I uploaded this Troypay poem. Sappy, I know. Sorry again. Go ahead and flame me, I deserve it. X(

Thank you for all of those who review and remain loyal to this story, you're thoughts are truly appreciated!

**Sincerely,  
—_SeraLu_**


End file.
